


A pinch of myself- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 38,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Sam have a new problem in his life. A tiny problem with 4 years old.





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel Drake had slowly closed the door behind him and had stared a moment that unexpected visitor, small and quiet, wich trucking a pink backpack and watching him as if expecting anything.

He could not believe that. And if it had not been for the exhaustive genetic analysis that certify it, he even still saying that this girl there, was not his.

His mind remember the mother. He never knew even as she was called. It was fortuitous, almost a luxury at the time.

It had happened in Panama, a few years before leaving. Despite being hated and marginalized through the bars, was part of an extremely violent riot, where prisoners began not only to kill each other, but to kill the guards. And although he did not fell well, he could not allow an indiscriminate killing, even more when he realized that the mutiny would not let him escape. Thanks to him, a half dozen guards had escaped of the most violent mobsters from the prison, which, to all calm down, gave him the basis for a small payment.

The guards took him to a room a little apart, where the favorites in prison received extra attention. And for once, the attention would also go for him. A pretty nice, simple woman, with a hair blond like gold, with whom he had a couple of carnal encounters, for the first time in many years. He had enjoyed it enormously, believing in her word, that he should not worry, she was taking care with of pills.

To Drake really cared very little, because he knew he was doomed to die there, not knowing that he expected a destination with Rafe in search of the treasure.

What we did not know, and he had learned to too little time, is that that was a lie. The woman of dirty work had no care, either with him or with the other dozen of Jobs that she had in a short time, and that had resulted in a pregnancy.

Pregnant, she was hanging from country to country, until she crossed the border only to have her offspring. Obviously, cross the border made her be too close with the groups of drug smuggling and in less than a month, she had been killed herself with an overdose of morphine, able to destroy the heart of a horse. Typical of beginners.

Before die, she had left a list of potential parents of the child. A list of 15 men where Drake appeared in the middle.

It took four years in finding each one and make paternity testing, to leave the child in custody. And as if had treated the worst and less lucky dice game, Samuel had been awarded with the prize. He asked to repeat the analysis, three times. Three positive. Winner.

And as the law established, there was the prize. A four year old girl wich he had not seen in his life and for a couple of months, unaware of hers existence.

His life of inveterate bachelor, womanizer, drinker and smoker, had gone to the hell.

He knew that in a month will start to appearing agents to analyze if he given the minimum and indispensable to be father, and if he acted as an unfortunate, they would take her custody and would leave the package to someone else, which would be a relief, but he should pay her child support anyway.

He did not really know what to do. A huge part of himself asked to leave her barely he could. It was a terrible spending maintain her, but even worse raise her. He will lose everything he liked about his life, he’s liberty, his way of doing things to be more random mode, his adventures, his mistresses.

But Samuel was too good inside, and he felt guilty even to not having had since her birth, so it would be an even more terrible feeling the leave to her fate in the first opportune moment.

He had a month to think about it.

He sighed, tired, walking toward her. She had the same golden hair of her mother, but her eyes were hundred percent Drake.

\- ¿What is your name girl?- Asked him.

\- Sophie…- She looked at him.

\- It seems like you to stay with me, at least for a month…

\- Okay- She rubbed her eyes, sleepily.

Samuel looked at his watch on the wall. It was almost midnight. A perfect hour for someone to bring you an unknown daughter.

\- Emmm…- Drake thought- ¿When did you eat?

\- Today.

\- ¿Today when? ¿How many hours ago?

\- I dont know- She looked at the floor.

\- All right- He sighed- ¿Was it day or night?

\- Day.

\- ¿Are you hungry?

\- Yes…

He walked to the refrigerator and opened it, looking what he could give her. Beer was not an option. He decided to give her a big apple.

\- Now is late- Drake said, giving her the apple- By now you’ll sleep on the couch, and tomorrow we will see what to do.

\- Yes sir…- She took a bite.

\- You can call me Sam- He took the pink backpack- ¿Are these all your stuff?

\- Yes. Here I have my clothes and papers wich ladies told me not to lose. And my doll…

\- All right…- He left the backpack next to the couch- Stay here, I’ll go for… things…

Without much spirits he went to his room, took a pillow and some blankets, that he settled back in the couch.

\- ¿Do I have to leave a light on?- He said- ¿Or you are already big?

\- Light… I’m afraid of the dark when I’m alone…

\- All right- He lit a lamp and pointed to a door- That’s the bathroom ¿Do you know how to use it?

\- Yes.

\- Good. Eat the apple and sleep.

Drake watched her for a moment, before walking to his room.

\- Good night, Mr. Sam- Sophie said.

\- Yes… that… Good night- He said before walking away.

In his bed, lying, the man fell asleep with a ravage of thoughts in his troubled mind. His life had been complicated, finished, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel moved in dreams. He completely turned in his bed, to be face up and remain inert for a moment. For some reason he did not feel calm, a part of himself, the part that had kept him alert for so many years in prison, was calling him.

He opened his eyes in the dark and was frightened, giving a slight scream. Luckily he had not awakened in defense mode, because otherwise he had hit an unexpected punch to the damn girl that was standing at the head of the bed, holding the pillow that he had given her, and a monkey doll. It would have been fun to explain to the authorities how he had left a black eye to a girl of four years.

Samuel breathed, rubbing his chest, trying to find where he left his soul.

\- ¿What the hell are you doing, girl?- He muttered, between scared and slept- You almost killed me with a scare.

\- I heard a noise and I was scared… ¿Can I sleep here?

\- The house is full of noises- He rubbed his face.

\- Please… Mr. Sam… Long ago I have not slept in a bed…

He sighed, watching her. For a moment he cursed a slight detail. Sophie had a substantial similarity with Nathan, when he was of her age. Those without doubt were the genes of his own mother, and to the two Drake, the younger was the one most look like her.

That, coupled with her request, prevented him denied.

\- It’s okay- He muttered, pushing the sheets on the opposite side- But do not wake me then, to tell me you hear noises.

\- Yes Mr. Sam.

The long-haired girl walked quickly to the other side of the bed, placed the extra pillow and she slipped between the sheets, to then accommodate her stuffed monkey, clothe it.

\- Good night, Mr. Sam- She said- Good night Bongo.

\- ¿Who is Bongo?- He looked at her.

\- He- She patted the doll.

\- Oh- He huffed- Just go to sleep.

Drake closed his eyes, praying for asleep fast and luckily so he did, because his mind was tired enough.

The irritant and constant sound of the alarm clock of his phone did open his eyes. He sighed, tired, somnolent, lay his back. He saw something from the corner of his eye and scared for moment, to remember his nocturnal visitor.

Sigh further, almost disappointed that it was not a dream.

\- You snore- Sophie said, sitting and apparently awake before him.

\- I already know it…- He scratched his head.

\- ¿Why you snore?

\- Why it is what adults do…

Samuel stepped out of the sheets, sitting on the edge of the bed. He adjusted his pale boxers and his tattered shirt, before walking barefoot and slowly to the bathroom.

He washed his face with ice water, waking up well, and then start brushing.

With the brush between his teeth, saw sidelong as a small pink brush teeth almost magically emerging from one side of the sink. For a moment he thought, at least, the girl appeared to be well educated. He put a small drop of toothpaste and he saw her brush with the typical clumsiness of someone of her age.

When he finish, he took some water in a glass, rinsed his mouth and he spat, to dry mouth then, with the back of his hand.

Beside saw Sophie extended her hand to take the glass too. Thinking that surely she break it, he filled it a little and pulled close her. She mimicked him, but she did not have high enough to spit in the sink, so he was obliged lifting her a little under her arms while she spat.

Drake lowered her, thinking that she weighed quite small for his age. He shook his mind while he washing his toothbrush, and the pink one, wich had reemerged on one side.

He had not finished doing that, when he heard the toilet lid hit the wall and the sound of falling water.

\- ¿Have they given you the talk about what to do with men in a bathroom?- Samuel asked, looking at his own face in the mirror, meditating if shave or not.

\- Yes…

\- It does not seem- He rubbed his chin, deciding not to shave.

\- But they told me they were with strangers…

\- I’m a stranger…

\- The ladies said I would listen to you- She took awkwardly the soap to laboriously washing her handa.

\- ¿Are you obedient?- He lift her again.

\- Yes… Or ladies make me pampam…

\- ¿Pampam?- He saw her rinse her hands, so he lowered her- ¿What is pampam?

\- Pampam- She patted the sink a few times- Strong in the tail.

\- Oh… Good… Now get out a moment… I have to use the bathroom.

\- Yes Mr. Sam.

Samuel watched her walk to the door and leave, pulling the handle, closing the door behind her.

He sigh, before approaching the toilet and start to urinate, thinking hundreds of things, the possibilities, obstacles, things complicated. He appreciated the fact she seemed already slightly raised from somewhere quite firm, which was a relief, since he does not have to be forced to teach her everything from scratch.

He also doubted why he was so relieved, being that he still had not decided to keep her or not.

And as he left running the water of the toilet, seriously he thought about calling his brother. He needed another Drake mind to clarify his own.


	3. Chapter 3

With a increasing desperation over him, and as the morning passed, Samuel called his brother and asked to come with him as soon as possible, making clear that, although it was not urgent, was something special delicate.

Not long after, Nathan came home from his brother. He walked through the door, curious by the call and slightly worried by the expression he saw in him.

\- ¿So?- Nate asked- ¿What is the problem?

\- I have too many things up here- He pointed his head- And… well… Follow me.

Samuel walked to the kitchen and stood in the door. Confused, his brother imitate him, seeing a girl breakfast toast with butter.

Nathan looked her and then looked at him even more confused.

\- They brought her last night- Sam said- A couple of days ago I find out… But I did not want to say anything to you until I was sure.

\- ¿What?- He don’t understand anything.

\- Your niece- He sighed fainthearted.

Nate’s eyes narrowly fall from their orbits as he turned to look at the girl again.

\- It’s a fucking joke- He said- ¿True?

\- According to the three paternity tests… No…- He walked slowly into the living room.

\- B-b-but… ¿What? ¿How? ¿When?- He followed him- But if… You were in… ¿How is that…? ¿What?

\- ¿Remember that nice story I told you about Panama?- He sat heavily on the couch- ¿The woman with whom I “unburdened”? Well… There you go the how, when…

\- B-but… Dude… ¿Now?- He sat by his side- ¿What happened?

\- The mother was pretty busy so it seems… We had 15 men on the list… Until they found each one…

\- ¿And the woman?

\- Overdose, as they have said. The girl is hanging around in foster homes since baby… And now…

\- Oh my God… It is too much information- He supported his back in the backrest with his eyes momentarily fixed on nothing- Dude… You’re a father… You’re a fucking father and I’m a fucking uncle… God, Elena will go crazy.

\- Wait- He patted his leg, firmly- Don’t tell to Elena, not yet.

\- ¿Why? She is a woman, has more contact with these things…

\- Like five months ago as Cassie was born ¿Did you see how she behaves? Is in mode “Mom hyper protective” with everything whatever be younger or an animal. She’ll unbearable… I want to discuss this with you first, coldly, before calling Mrs “You have to give a home to everything which still do not know walking alone”…

\- Good point… ¿What you want to discuss exactly?

\- Apparently I have a month of “peace” until come the social services. Or they take her off of me, or not. If I’ll take her… You know… But if not, I must pay her maintenance to whoever adopts her, until Sophie’s 18th birthday.

\- ¿Sophie?

\- That’s her name…- He inspired long- I do not know what to do…

\- ¿What you want to do?

\- Back to the past and avoid this is a good choice…

\- I thought you were going to tell me you’d be more than happy to pay for not having a daughter to take care…

\- I have a conscience ¿You know?- He looked at him.

\- Maybe I should ask you again… ¿What do you want? ¿Having a clean conscience raising her or have your conscience bully you whenever you feel free?

\- I do not know- He rubbed his face- I have no fucking idea.

\- Well… You have one month to decide…

\- Tell me you would accept her custody, please…

\- No no no… I hardly can with Cassie and that she can’t run…

The girl came walking calmly, with her monkey and she stood in front of Nathan. The young Drake looked her a moment, seeing that she had a particular eyes brown hue, as two cups of coffee. Identical to those of his brother.

\- Hello Mr.- Said the girl- I’m Sophie.

\- Hi Sophie… I’m Nate- He smiled.

\- Hello Mr. Nate- Returned to respond, before looking at another man- Mr. Sam, I finished my breakfast.

\- All right- He sighed.

\- You have a tv… ¿Can I watch tv? Ladies never let me watch tv… Please…

\- Whatever- He shrugged his shoulders, taking remote control of an adjoining table.

\- I want to see animals. But not in cartoons. Really animals.

\- Meh- He turned on the tv and he placed the most typical animal documentary cannel there was.

\- Thank you- She sat on the floor.

\- Use the couch- Samuel stood- The floor is dirty…

Nathan saw the girl sitting on the couch and his brother motioning him, to accompany him to the kitchen.

Before following him, Nate slightly approached the girl to speak her.

\- Sophie… ¿Have you been told who he is?- He pointed to his brother.

\- No- She shook her head- The ladies said to do what he says for a while, then they would see if I stay here or I go to another house or to the orphanage again.

\- ¿You have been in many homes?

\- Yep.

\- ¿Any idea why?

\- Because I do not have mommy and daddy and they are looking for new ones.

\- Oh…

Nathan looked at his brother, knowing that he was thinking the same thing as him. That girl was repeating its beginnings to the best Drake style, as if her blood were cursed by the mystic demon of absent fathers.

He gently patted her hair before standing up and walking toward the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

When entered the kitchen, Nathan saw his brother hasten a good swig of beer fresh taken from the refrigerator.

\- It’s midmorning- Nate reminded him.

\- Is justified…- He leaned on the counter.

\- I have a few things to say…

\- Spit it out.

\- It is too obvious that she’s your daughter… I mean… ¿Did you see her eyes?

\- Yes- He sighed, tired- I saw them…

\- She is terribly well educated…

\- I know… She brushed her teeth without my ordered it…

\- And…- He leaned on the table- Sounds like you have what it takes to raise her.

\- I practically raised you. It is obvious that I have practice- He took another drink.

\- Another thing…

\- ¿Now what?

\- ¿Orphanages and foster homes? Sam… We live that… You know the kind of life of shit that is…

\- I have the feeling to know what you’re meaning- Slowly he left the empty bottle aside.

\- Dude… Is your daughter… It’s a girl who has spent all her life without a home, without a family. At least we still had our mother, and then we had each another…

\- It was supposed you’d come to clear my mind to make a decision after a month.

\- ¿You want me to clarify your mind or tell you only what you want to hear?- He approached him enough- You want me to lie, to tell you not to worry, that let her aside and keep on with your life of maximum Carpie Diem.

\- It’s my life, Nathan. No matter what I decide, it’s my life. And never be the same, just knowing that she’s a Morgan.

\- A Drake.

\- No… You have no memory… You were very young…- He walked a little- You always had a monumental resemblance with mom, even now. And Sophie is extremely similar to you, when you were a child… God… ¿You don’t get it? She has the face of our mother, brother…

Samuel leaned against the refrigerator, with head down, obviously affected by that.

\- I’m sorry- Nathan said- I… I hardly remember her…

\- I do… ¿Now do you understand why it is not a simple decision for me?

\- Much less for her…

\- Yeah right…

\- Sam… In Libertalia you told me that family life was not your thing… ¿Did you say that to not worry me or it was really?

\- Look at me- He faced him- For a moment, look at me. I’m old. I’m bruised, broken, hurt, tired. I do not run much without getting tired, I no longer hang of things as before, I do not see as far as before. And even if I could, I do not want to. My whole damn life I thought that freedom was running as far as possible from the walls of the orphanage. And I had to be 15 years in prison to understand that freedom was more than that. When Rafe took me away, I was forced to follow that path once again, but all I wanted, was sitting on a damn time, in the sun, and stop.

\- Now you can do it, you can stop. Stop trying to feel younger and justify your nights out.

\- You do not get it- He leaned back against the table.

\- I get it. You’re afraid to imagine that leaving all that aside, you’ll die inside. It will not happen. I feared the same when Elena was pregnant, and now I know it’s just a different adventure.

\- ¡By God!- He hit the table- ¡I’m a mess of person! ¿How do you think I could give a future to anyone? ¡I can not take my own life! ¡I need to do all that to not fall into the idea that I’m not good anymore!

\- ¿You think Sophie does better? ¿Do you think she have the luxury to choose among the best? ¡Not even us could have someone who really raise us! ¡Now that you can do it, you go back! ¡Is your daughter! ¡Give what our father never gave us, and what our mother could not!

\- ¿What thing? ¿Restrictions and schedules?

\- No- Nathan take his shoulder, hard- What you gave me. Protection, affection… Knowing that no matter what, you were there for me. Things you taught me, the stories, the jokes, supporting me in everything, even when you did not agree.

\- That was before… And it was you… Now it’s different…

\- But you’re the same…- He sighed a moment- She deserves to be with her father… Her real father… And don’t keep bouncing between houses, attempts to adoption and orphanages. Further, she is no longer a baby, the chances that someone adopt her now are very few.

\- I do not know what to do- He looked at the floor.

\- Think about the future- He leaned on the table too- Adopting her, you’d be father, you would have a bigger reason to get up in the morning that figure out how many cigarettes you have left. And in a few years, you have a teenager that will make heavy jokes to Cassie. If you don’t adopt her… You will continue as now, asking you year after year, what could have happened, while you destroy yourself with your routine of smoke and alcohol. For me it is quite clear…

\- ¿I can’t think about it some more?

\- Sam… Be honest with me… ¿You want to have a child or not?

\- Yes…- He nodded, with his voice cracking.

\- You already have it- He patted his arm- Congratulations, man.

Samuel smiled shyly, with red eyes, as he watched his brother, recognizing that was right. He wanted to have a daughter, wanted to have something more important that go out at night to bars, wanted a home life that his brother had long enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

The youngest of the brothers Drake was gone, so Sam was hanging around the place, thinking about many things, but above all, how to tell and explain to the girl that he was her father.

He slowly walked to the living room, look Sophie watching intently a documentary of goats, as she hugged Bongo. He sat beside her, nervous.

\- Sophie- He said- ¿Can I turn off the TV? I want to talk with you about something serious…

\- ¿I did something wrong?- She hid her face in her monkey.

\- ¿What? No, no, don’t worry.

\- ¿Was why the Mr. Nate and you were yelling?- She close him the remote control.

\- In fact…- He turned off the TV- Yes… And I’m sorry, I did not want you to hear us discuss.

\- Adults yell a lot.

\- I know…- He thought a moment- Tell me… You… Well… I know you said they were looking for you a dad and a mom… ¿What if only you have a dad? ¿Would you be happy anyway?

\- I dont know. Ladies never told me for it is a father and a mother.

\- ¿They never told you about families, what are they for?

\- No… ¿What are they for?

\- God… These ladies…- He rubbed his face- You will see… A family is a bunch of people who lives with you, they know you… They always seek to make you happy, help you, go with you, protect you. Sometimes there are many people, sometimes only two or three…

\- ¿Why they do that?

\- Because they want…

\- ¿Why?

\- ¿Why they don’t would want?

\- I dont know. Nobody want me- She looked at him- So nobody takes me.

\- Beautiful- He smiled sadly- Just tell me… ¿Would you like someone adopt you and take care of you, prepare food, tell stories, teach you things?

\- ¿To Bongo too?

\- To Bongo too.

\- Then yes.

\- ¿Although that someone is myself?

The girl looked at him, quite confused.

\- Sophie…- He knelt on the floor to be more in her height- I do not want you to get mad, I promise to explain everything, slowly, so you understand. A few days ago… I found out that I am your father… That’s why you’re here.

\- ¿Are you my dad?

\- Yes… And if you want, you can stay with me.

\- ¿Here?

\- I’ll fix the house and I will do everything to guarantee you a nice room…

\- ¿Where is my mom?

Drake thought quickly. He could not tell her the truth about that. She was very young, she will not understand that her mother was drugged to death, much less he wanted she began to imagine herself guilty to the death of her mother. At the moment he chose to lie slightly.

\- I do not know- He said- But I promise you seek her ¿What do you say? ¿You want to be with me a while? If in a month you believe that you don’t like to be with me, you can go to the ladies and seek a better father…

\- ¿Can I call you dad?

\- Of course- He smiled- You can tell me as you like. Mr. Sam, Sam, dad, daddy… ¿And you know what? ¿Mr Nate? He’s my brother… So he’s your uncle.

\- ¿I have an uncle?- She smiled.

\- And an aunt Elena, and a small cousin, and an almost grandfather… ¿What do you say? ¿Do you join the Drake family?

\- ¿Am Sophie Drake now?

\- If you want, Mrs. questions.

Sophie laughed widely, with a gentle laugh. Then, leaving her monkey aside, practically she jumped Samuel’s neck, hugging him.

He held her tight, and he stood, lifting her, feeling particularly happy about it.

\- ¿Are you going to give a kiss on the cheek to daddy?- He asked.

The girl slammed a loud smacking kiss in the middle of his cheek then hide her face in his neck.

\- ¿I’m going to stay still?- She asked.

\- ¿Still?- He separated her slightly to look at her- ¿What are you talking about?

\- ¿I’m staying here for a long time or you’re going to send more homes and orphanages?

\- By God, you stay here.

\- ¿Will have little plants?

\- ¿Little plants? ¿You want to have little plants?

\- Yes- He smiled- With little flowers.

\- Then you will have little plants with little flowers.

\- ¡Thank you daddy!- She squeezed him into a hug.

\- You’re welcome- He laughing- ¿What will you want to lunch?

\- ¿Food?

\- You must choose… ¿Is there any super-rich food that the ladies never let you eat and you always wanted?

\- ¡Vegetables!

\- ¿Vegetables? ¿Really? ¿Like a rabbit? You’re the first girl who wants to eat healthy…- He left her on the couch- There are many vegetables ¿Any you like a lot?

\- ¡Carrot! ¡Cabbage! ¡Onion!

\- ¿Onion?- He laugh- God… ¿You know who would really like onions?

\- ¿You?

\- Close, Uncle Nate.

\- ¿And you?

\- Well- He thought- I’m more of corn.

\- ¡Corn! ¡I want! ¡I love!- She jumped on the couch.

\- Agree- He laugh- We will have lunch like sheep. But first let’s dress up a little to go buy everything, my fridge is empty. Go wash your face.

\- Yeeeeeeees.

The girl ran to the bathroom, while Samuel looked at her with a huge smile. His paternal side had seized him as the greatest pirate of all time.


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel was delighted to can walk with by the hand of Sophie, by the huge store of fruits and vegetables. Soon he was forced to get a shopping cart or he would not have enough strength to carry so many vegetables to the car. And he also thought that the refrigerator would will stay small.

\- ¿What is this?- Sophie pointed a vegetable.

\- That’s Broccoli.

\- ¿It’s good?- She looked at him.

\- Is not- He laughed- Taste horrible to me. But I can prepare a bit, you might like it.

\- They look like green little mushrooms.

\- Very true.

He opened a bag and placed inside a pair. Undoubtedly he would not eat that, he hated that from the first day he had tested and he had never passed.

After quite walk, he decided to stop the buying of the day and go home with more vegetables of those who never would have bought or needed. He had to leave the door of the house and the trunk open to make several trips full of things, while Sophie was carrying the smaller bags that she could.

By the time he finished accommodate all, he began to prepare a monumentally mixed salad. Had at least a dozen plants, and for her, adding broccoli.

He prepared the table, settled all, and he saw Sophie back to wash her hands and sit down quickly.

\- That colorful- He said, pouring her- ¿Don’t?

\- Nice and cheerful.

\- ¿Will you have the courage to eat this monster?- He came to her the broccoli on a spoon.

\- Yes.

\- How brave.

She opened her mouth and Samuel placed the spoon inside. He watched her eat slowly, savoring. Gradually the girl’s face became funny in a grimace of disgust. She swallowed hard.

\- Hajjjjj- Sophie refused, while Samuel laughed- That uuuuugly…

\- Same to me- He kissed her blond hair before sitting down.

\- Broccoli is the enemy of my mouth.

The girl took a huge spoonful with multicolored vegetables and she ate like a beast.

\- Slowly- He said- You’ll drown, sheep. Chew it well everything.

He saw her chewing before she began to jump in the chair, what frightened him.

\- ¿Sophie? ¿What’s wrong?

\- ¡That is very delicious!- She said with her mouth full.

\- God- He touched his chest- You’re gonna kill me with a scare.

The girl laughed loudly.

A midafternoon, Drake noticed a small detail, and it was that her daughter was quite smelly.

\- Come- He said- It’s time for you to bathe… You smell like wet dog mixed with soil.

\- I don’t like to bathe- She stilled.

\- ¿You want the people look at you weird because you smell like a swamp monster?

\- No…- She looked at the floor.

\- So, let’s go…

Sophie put face to be very little agreement with that and she walked slowly to the bathroom, following him.

Samuel ran the water, is waiting to put warm, while she was undressing. The water was still cold when the little got into the tub.

\- Don’t go yet- Sam quickly take her off- ¿What do you do? The water is still cold, you’re going to get sick.

\- The ladies made us bathe when the water began to fall- She looked at him.

\- ¿With cold water?

\- In summer came warm…

\- No, no… These ladies were sick in the head- He rubbed his forehead- You must take a bath with hot water, or you can give a very ugly disease ¿Have you got sick a lot?

\- No… Once, because I escaped in the snow. Ladies punished me ugly.

\- I imagined that.

He sat on the edge of the tub, touching the water, seeing that was warmer. He put the stopper and he filled the tub a little, to pass water to the hand shower.

\- Now you go- He reached his hand- Hold me, go slow, don’t fall.

She went slowly, sitting in the tub.

\- ¡Is warm!- She was surprised- ¡It’s like when you pee pee!

\- Yes- He laugh- But you don’t pee pee, please.

\- No, no.

\- ¿You like most the bathe with hot water?- He sat on the floor nearby.

\- Yes- She smiled.

\- Look- He used the hand shower to throw water over her head- It feels good ¿True?

\- Small waterfall…- She close her eyes.

\- Good… we will wash off the dirt to you.

And for a while, Samuel stayed in the little laborious task to washing the chatty girl, who discovered that bathing was more to stand in the cold rain.


	7. Chapter 7

The bathing was officially over, but she was enjoying the warm water, throwing it, enjoying maybe for the first time in her life, to a hot tub.

Between games, she threw a little water to his new father, directly in his face, laughing about it. Samuel, laughing a little, lifted his shirt to wipe his face, which allowed to the girl reach to see the scars of bullets.

\- Daddy…- She looked at him seriously.

\- ¿What?- He looked at her, wiping his forehead.

\- ¿You’re okay?

\- Yes…- He got confused- ¿Why do you ask?

\- You are hurt- She pointed.

He looked at himself, noting that she referred to his old bullet wounds.

\- Ho…- He said- These are very old, don’t worry.

\- ¿Someone bad attacked you?- She gently touched the wounds with her little wet hand.

\- Yes… When I was younger, I got into a lot of trouble with bad people.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because I was a bit silly- He down his shirt- And I liked the danger.

\- ¿Is that bad people will come for me?

\- No, don’t worry, those bad people no longer exists- He stroked her head- And if more bad people come, your father is going to break the face to all, before they even touch you.

\- But fighting is not right… We have to talk…

\- You’re right about that…

While later Sophie was sitting on the bed, wrapped with a warm towel wooly of monumental size. Behind her, Samuel was brushing her long blond hair, that now looked brighter, silky, smooth and perfect as before. It was a beautiful waterfall of thousands of gold thread that now smelling like shampoo and strawberry.

He felt extremely relaxed passing the brush through her hair, feeling it with his fingers.

\- ¿Daddy?- She said- ¿Are you asleep?

\- No- He smiled- I’m focused on your beautiful hair.

\- Now it feels very soft- She touched a lock- ¿Why?

\- Why you bathed well, with a good shampoo and hot water… And I put something very special.

\- ¿What?- She turned, to look at him, smiling.

\- Well… Just the same as I put to the food and that’s why looked so good to you. It is a very, very, very powerful magic.

\- ¿Seriously?- She smiled widely- ¿Are you a wizard? ¿What spell was?

\- A magician never reveals his secrets.

\- If you tell me what was…- She took the comb- I will comb your hair.

\- It is difficult to deny that. But promises that you will not tell nobody, nobody, nobody…

\- Yes, I promise.

\- It’s a spell that I have here- He touched his heart- It’s called love.

Sophie laughed widely, before standing on the bed, walking slowly to him and combing him a little.

\- Your hair is a little rough- She said, behind him- You need the spell of love.

\- Put some…

\- I do not know magic- She brushed him slowly.

\- Everyone can do the spell of love, you just need to feel love… ¿You have love?

\- I dont know… ¿How do I know that?

\- ¿You love me?- He looked at her for a moment.

\- Yes- She nodded vigorously, making him smile with red eyes.

\- Then you have love. Now you just have to put me a little.

\- ¿How?

\- As you like. Just think how much you love me and put it above me.

\- Ummmmmmm…- She looked at him, thinking- ¿Like this?

The girl leaned closer, depositing a long kiss in his hair, which then spread gently with her hand, like styling cream. Drake felt a lump in his throat as his eyes moistened.

After drying her well, he take advantage that in a morning walk he had bought her some new clothes, to change her and leave her completely renovated.

After an afternoon of taking chocolate milk and eat vegetables again, both they lay down to sleep, when a few drops of rain began to fall. It was in the middle of the night when a festival of thunder and lightning awoke Sophie, who, frightened, shook Sam, hard.

\- ¡Dad!- She cried, shaking him.

\- ¿W-what?- He awoke- ¿What happen?

\- ¡I did not do anything bad!- She hug him tightly, sobbing- ¡Really!

\- ¿What are you talking about?- He rubbed her back- I don’t understand you…

\- ¡There is thunders! ¡God is angry with me!- She groaned in his neck.

\- ¿What?- He shook his mind- ¿Who told you that?

\- The ladies… That lightning is God angry because I did something bad.

\- No, no… Calm down… That’s a lie…- He said while inside he cursing at the blessed ladies- God is not angry…

\- ¿So?- She looked him with red eyes.

\- Are angels taking pictures- A burst of light lit up the place as quickly as the idea in his mind- ¿You see? That’s the flash.

\- ¿What about the noise?- She shrugged waiting for the thunder.

\- Is the noise of the flash. The closer the angel, stronger sounds the flash. You must rejoice, don’t be afraid. That happens is that there are many angels visiting the city.

\- ¿Really? ¿Nobody is going to punish me?- She shrink even more when the sound across the room.

\- ¿If that would happen, I would be so calm?

\- I don’t know…

\- Come- He hug her- Sleeps peacefully… No one is coming to punish you.

\- ¿Ladies lied to me?- She hid her face in his neck.

\- ¿The same ladies who bathed you wrong all your life? Obviously they lied- He stroked her back- ¿You see? Nothing bad happened… Much less with me here, for you.

\- Thank you daddy- She close her eyes- I love you.

\- I love you too my princess- He kissed her head.

He sigh, listening to the thunder concert took place outside, and feeling the warmth of Sophie on his neck, that no longer seemed so terrified as before. The ladies who had been in charge of caring her, had taught her some things too bad, and now he should correct it.


	8. Chapter 8

After having called Nathan previously, and after lunch, the big of the Drake led by the city, with the girl in the back seat, directly to his brother’s house. He wanted to make an official presentation to his new daughter to the recent new uncles.

He should accept, was a little nervous when he hit the wooden door with little Sophie beside him. Saw Nathan open the door and smile, to let him go. Inside he saw Elena look out, approach and look at the girl, with the face to not understand what was happening.

\- Well- Samuel took courage- Presentations. Sophie, you know Nathan, and she is Elena. Elena, this is Sophie, my daughter.

\- ¿You what?- Elena looked at the girl and Sam.

\- Sophie Drake- He nodded, touching the head at the girl- Go, give a hug to your aunt Elena.

The little girl ran slightly to her and hugged her legs. Elena could only look at her a moment, confused, stroking her hair.

\- But… ¿What? ¿How?- Fisher looked both brothers.

\- I found out a few days ago- Samuel said.

\- And I found out yesterday- Nate calm her- I’ll explain everything after, but yes, is a Drake.

\- Hello aunt Elena- Sophie looked at her.

\- H-hello- Greeted Elena.

\- You have golden hair like me. It looks nice ¿Do you use the spell of love?

\- ¿What?- She laugh, slightly.

\- Ignore her- Sam shook- Things that we invent.

\- ¡Uncle Nate!- The girl ran to Nathan, who he picked her up- Hello.

\- Hi pretty- He held her- ¿Your father has behave well? God that sounds weird to say…

\- ¡Yes!- She smiled- ¡He bought me clothes! ¡And vegetables! And he made me to eat, and he gave me a warm bath, and he brushed me, and he gave me chocolate milk and taught me about the thunders.

\- You have been busy by what I see…

\- Daddy told me I have a cousin ¿Who is? ¿What’s her name? ¿I can see her?

\- The beast of the questions strikes again- Samuel laugh.

\- ¿Asked a lot?- Nathan looked him, while down her.

\- Have too much curiosity.

\- Aunt Elena- Sophie approached to her- I want to meet my cousin ¿Yes? Please.

\- Well- She looked her- So much good education, that’s not from your father… I’ll get her.

Sophie applauded softly, happy.

\- She is taken it well so far- Samuel looked at Nathan.

\- Is in mother mode- He shrugged- It will touch me the hard part when you leave. ¿How do you processing this?

\- ¿Honestly? I think I was born for this- He smiled- Everything comes so fluidly… Almost it does not seem that I know her from a couple of days ago.

\- I can see it- He also smiled- You are glowing, dude… Fatherhood has set you great.

\- You too- He see his daughter, watching everything.

\- Well- Elena appeared, carrying a baby wrapped- She’s asleep, so don’t shout.

\- Silent as butterfly- Sophie whispered.

Fisher sat on the couch, holding her daughter. Her new niece sat up slowly, next, watching her.

\- She’s called Cassie- Elena said.

\- Hi Cassie- Sophie greeted her softly- Nice name.

\- Is named by her grandmother.

\- ¿Your mother’s name was Cassie?- She looked at her.

\- No- She laugh softly- The mother of these two bigs guys was called Cassandra.

\- Ho- She understood- She is very small…

\- It’s because she was born a few months ago.

\- ¿Can I touch her carefully?

\- Yeah right.

Sophie carefully took one of the tiny hands of Cassie, which she closed her fingers instinctively.

\- She is strong although be small- Sophie said.

\- Well… She’s a Drake. I’m sure you are also strong, like you… father.

The girl laughed softly, while gently touched her cousin’s nose. Not too far, both new parents approached each other to see together the ladies in his lives.

\- Sophie- Elena murmured- Tell me the truth ¿Is Samuel good with you?

\- Yeah. He’s good and fills me with love.

\- If at any time he does something wrong or you get scared, you quick tell me.

\- He is good- Shook the girl- I’m not afraid with Daddy. Last night there was thunders and I was scared and I remembered the ladies told me that was God angry with me and dad calmed me saying that it was wrong, that they were angels taking pictures. ¿These are angels taking pictures, aunt Elena?

\- Of course- She answered somewhat saturated.

\- ¿When Cassie was bigger, I can play with her?

\- Of course- She stroked her hair- And how you’re bigger than she, you have to take care of her, prevent her doing nonsense ¿You will be able to do it?

\- Yes. I’m very responsible. Daddy buy me little plants to care.

\- ¿Plants? ¿You don’t want a puppy?

\- Little plants. They don’t poop on the carpet, they don’t escape, they don’t bark at night.

\- How smart- She smiled- That is Drake.

\- I’m Drake- Smiled the girl- You’re Drake. Cassie is Drake. Daddy and uncle Nate are Drake. A Drake herd.

Samuel and Nathan laughed while they are listening to that. Undoubtedly the herd Drake was bigger than before.


	9. Chapter 9

The days began to turn weeks to Samuel and his new stage of parenting. His new change in his routine was extremely healthy. His cigarettes had completely disappeared. He don’t even took the work to finished the smoking of his last pack, but he threw the package directly to the trash. Of course, his beloved lighter with the number 76 still in his pocket, perhaps more as a momentary memory than anything else.

The time previously used to remember his past mistakes in the dark, now are used to keep up the step to a girl that at times was too restless. He had never visited so many times the nearest park.

The beers were gone from his refrigerator and they had been replaced by water and fruit juice. The shelves empty within, before barely had any fruit and food scraps ordered from a local fast food, now was full of meat, fruits, vegetables and some sweet thing.

The house began to have more light, more colorful things, many plants.

The room, at the time, he was finishing to adapt to function as a home gym, was having a monumental change. The walls that previously were gray, now they were painted a soft blue, at the request of Sophie. Occasional furniture was added, as a small closet full of drawers and a table next the window with white curtains. She had no bed yet, but to Samuel that did not really care too much, he enjoyed sleeping with her daughter nearby. It gave him the feeling of not sleeping alone, and the assurance that she was safe.

His small and little used back garden was now half disarmed. The girl wanted to transform the ground it was mostly land on grass, and she had begun to decide where to plant shrubs and trees, or to what color to paint the fence that separated them from the neighbor.

In one morning, Samuel was in his room, sitting on his stationary bike, pedaled quickly, sweating, looking at nothing located in some space on the bed in front of him, thinking, while he is stretching the muscles of his arms.

Sophie entered the room and she stood nearby, holding out something. He slowed a little the pedaling, watching her.

\- ¿What do you bring me, beautiful?- He wiped his hands on a towel hanging on the handlebars.

\- Someone put this little letter through the door- She approached the envelope.

\- ¿A letter?- He take it- It must be important.

\- Pufff- She covered her nose- You smell bad.

\- That happens when you sweat- He hit gently her head with the envelope- ¿You want a strong, strong hug?

\- ¡No!- Sophie ran out of the room.

\- ¡Don’t run inside!- He shouted slightly.

\- ¡Yes daddy!- She shouted from the living room.

He denied slightly, before opening the envelope as he pedaled. He began to read, discovering that it was a warning. Social Services announced that he had been assigned to a Social Worker, which would assess his state, to the girl and to his home, to approve or not his tutelage. If he passed, his mentorship would directly legal and official, giving full paternity. If the opposite happened, the child would be removed from his care and passed into the hands of the Government.

Samuel no longer pedaled at all and he ended up worrying when he read that the Social Worker will appears into two weeks.

He stilled. Despite knowing that he was doing an excellent job as a parent, he could not help the nerves, worry, craving.

After bathing, Samuel decided to start informing to his daughter about it.

\- ¿You know?- He said, almost at the end of dinner- In a couple of weeks someone will come to see us.

\- ¿Who?- She ate one of his last small pieces of chicken.

\- A worker… of the government…

\- ¿That the letter said?

\- ¿How do you know that?- He looked at her, surprised.

\- You are sad after I gave you the letter…

\- I’m not sad- He smiled, wiping her face- Just thinking.

\- Ho…

\- Anyway, you should know that this person will come to see how good a father I am. So we need to convince him when he comes.

\- ¿What if I don’t convinced him?- She looked him, sad- ¿Ladies take me back to the orphanage?

\- Yes…- He sighed- But you show him how happy and healthy you are with me, no need to worry. Also, is not it so easy that they take you out of my hands. You saw how hurt I’m, so you know I will fight.

\- I do not want to go back to the orphanage- Sophie looked at the already empty plate- Children are bad and the ladies are very bad.

\- Sweetie…- He stroked her hair-Calm, you will not go back there.

\- ¿You promise?- She looked him again.

\- I promise- He raised his right hand- And that someone put me a wooden leg if I don’t do it.

The girl got out of her chair just to sit on his lap, facing him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

\- I want to stay with you daddy- She murmured.

\- I’m here, love- He kissed her forehead, holding her- Daddy will not let you.

With his lips resting on her skin, he began to cradle her very gently, mumbling one of thousands of slow songs he had in his mind. To do that immediately he took him to an old memory that hardly remembered, when he was even younger than his daughter. Something that perhaps his mind had suppressed for good. The memory of his mother doing exactly the same with him, with the same love and the same desire to protect him. Protect him from hard hands from the home. At least he knew that Sophie never would think that, not with him. He never will hit her.


	10. Chapter 10

You hit firmly that wooden door. Inspiring slowly, accommodating your big bag, used to these moments, thinking of all the possibilities of what you’d find behind the wood.

After a moment, you heard the lock be unlocked and the element move, revealing a tall, burly guy, with a cut on his right cheekbone and bird tattoo on his neck. A somewhat obscure aspect for someone who had a lock of hair tied with a rose ribbon.

\- ¿Samuel Drake?- You asked, accommodating your glasses.

\- Yes.

\- I’m the social worker assigned to your case- You stretched him your card- I’m here to make the preliminary assessments.

\- S-sure- He took the card- Yes, go ahead.

The man let you go immediately, watching you and reading your business card. You came announcing your name, and asking politely as he was.

\- Fine… Fine…- Said he, with a very obvious nervousness- Thank you ¿You?

\- Fine too… Thank you. You can relax a bit ¿You know? You don’t need to be so political and polite with me. I like to establish a link from the beginning, if you don’t mind.

\- Okay- He smiled slightly, closing the door- Thank you… just… I am nervous.

\- Everyone gets nervous with people like me… Neither we dedicate ourselves to make miserable the life of people, rather the complete opposite- You watched the place- The first few days I’ll have quite explain what I do, so that no misunderstandings arise.

\- ¿Days?- He approached you- I thought it would be a single visit.

\- Ho no… Usually is not so simple. Just act normal.

\- If I do that your will take me off my daughter- He joked.

You looked at him, as if it were the oldest joke of your profession, sliding a polite smile on your face.

\- I am sorry- He rubbed his neck.

\- It’s okay… First of all I would like to see the girl… - You looked some leaves in a folder you had on your hands- Sophie ¿True?

\- Yes…- He inspired to call her- ¡Sophie! Come here a minute ¿Yes?

The girl ran into the living room.

\- ¡I already chose the buttons to Bongo!- Said the girl before seeing you and reduce her euphoria.

She looked even more scared when Samuel presented to you.

\- ¿Are you coming to get me away from my daddy?- She said, looking at you shyly.

\- If your daddy is good, no- You smile- Do not worry. You only will see me a few days and I’ll leave you alone.

\- Okay…

\- ¿Can you hold my hand a little like a lady?- You stretched out your hand.

\- Yes…

Sophie took your hand, greeting you. You analyzed quickly. Her hand had a strong grip, and you could feel the flesh beneath her skin, signs that she was well fed. Her skin was warm to the touch, so you know she was sheltered. Being close, you saw her bare arms for her small green shirt. She had a small bruise on the elbow, but it was normal. They were no injuries of battering or abuse. Her face looked clean and healthy, strong eyes, her hair combed. The first diagnosis was clear: the girl was well maintained. It was a relief, you hated having to remove a child only with this method.

\- ¿You know, beautiful?- You said- Your father and I have to talk things to very boring paper and very annoying things. So, in the meantime and taking advantage that here I have something ¿Do you want to see a movie?

\- ¿Do you have movies?- She looked you right in the eyes- ¿You have Rapunzel?

\- ¿How can I don’t have it? I love Rapunzel.

\- ¡Rapunzel!- Sophie clap- ¡She is like me! ¡She has a long hair full of magic!

\- ¡Exactly!

You sat in the nearest couch, taking a screen. It was a Tablet that you used only in those cases. All what had inside were children’s movies. Sophie sat next to you while you put quickly that movie.

\- ¿Do you like these?- You showed her a large wireless headphones.

\- It’s like a tiara music.

\- Of course. You’ll see how good it hears- You put them.

\- ¡Starts!- She squealed, deaf, clinging to the screen.

You smiled, standing. You know that with that you could talk with the adult, without fear that the girl heard the conversation.

You walked to where Drake was, what was the door leading to the kitchen.

\- There are a couple of delicate things I want to deal with you- You said, entering the kitchen, slightly analyzing the place.

\- It’s okay- He followed you- At least I want to know what happens, as I go…

\- The girl is perfectly maintained. That’s my priority today. She obviously have all her needs covered and she feel cared, or she would not be so effusive in her voice or would it be so direct to see into the eyes. In that you can go calm.

\- I am.

\- All right- You looked him directly- I am sorry ¿Can you take out the pink ribbon? I deconcentrated.

\- ¿What?- He groped his hair, take it off- Oh… yes…

\- The tricky thing is… Mr. Drake… I will cost approve your paternity when you are not Drake.

You saw him paled slightly as he swallowed saliva.


	11. Chapter 11

Samuel still did not react before the news that the Social Worker had discovered that he was not Drake.

\- ¿W-what?- Samuel said, with an obvious tone worried.

\- When the list of potential parents of Sophie was reduced only to you, I started doing a little research- You walked slowly- The usual, birth certificates, background, family members… For some reason your and your brother birth say Drake but there is not information of your parents… As if someone mysteriously changed the surnames…

You set your eyes on him. His apparent fear was tinged with an obvious sad aura.

\- I am dedicated to helping people, Drake- You said, in a tone a little sweeter- Be honest with me and I can help. You are not Drake ¿True?

\- True- He sighed, leaning on the table.

\- ¿Why the name were changed?

\- Because we were orphans… My brother and I were kids when our mother died and our father threw us into an orphanage. In one of our breaks, we were accused by a death that we did not commit, so to protect my younger brother, I decided to change our names.

\- ¿Who are you really?

\- Morgan- He lowered his head.

\- ¿What am I supposed to find if, maybe, I seek your name?

\- What I just said, and something about our mother… I looked about that… There is nothing…

\- Mhm…- You thought- ¿Any other detail that is not in any record?

\- It’s silly to think if there is no record of certain information I would have given you…- He looked your eyes.

\- I remember you that my priority is establish if this house is a safe environment for the growth of Sophie…

Samuel was still. He knew you were pressing by the most appropriate site.

\- I don’t care what you’ve done with your life- You continued- I want to know if this child will not have trauma because of you… ¿What else I have to know?

Resigned, the man pulled back the collar of his shirt, to you saw better his tattoos. Then he went up slightly his shirt, leaving you the possibility of seeing his bullet wounds drawn on a well-formed body.

\- Prison- He muttered, covering him- Panama. 15 years… I went through a guard, for information. I had to leave early but the plan backfired. I won that they went through my stomach, tattoos and a cell.

\- ¿Anything else?

\- You take it very quietly… Or you don’t believe me, or your life has been too interesting.

\- ¿Anything else?- You repeated, smiling.

\- Some problems, some robberies, some problems with people who robbing…

\- That’s not very reassuring.

\- Listen…- He came a bit- All that’s my past, and no longer matter. I have spent much time living in my past and Sophie has arrived precisely at the moment where I wanted to start living the present, and future. I love my daughter, like nothing else in my world. She needs me, she can not go back to the orphanage, where eat poorly and is bathed with cold water. You don’t take the possibility to her of having a true family… Please… Help me.

You smiled a moment. You had been in enough homes, talked to enough people and lived enough cases, to know from now, that was a real father. A guy like him, with his appearance and his past, really must love his daughter to demonstrate such devotion.

\- Calm- You nodded slowly- I’ll help you. I always help true families. Just let me ask you something… ¿What will you do with the money?

\- ¿What money?

\- That will give you the State.

\- I don’t understand- He frowned.

\- The mother is dead, she has been in orphanages, you are a single parent. By law, you qualify for the State give you a monthly subsidy to help you with your daughter. ¿You did not know?

\- No…

\- Well, it’s not a fortune, but it’s something. However ¿What will you do with the money? ¿In what you will spend?

\- I don’t know- He shrugged his shoulders- At the moment I can keep us perfectly. I’ll put it in an account in the name of Sophie, or I’ll use it to buy things that she needed, as her bed.

\- Mhm- You nodded.

\- ¿Mhm what? ¿Why did you asked?

\- For most, in these cases, accepts the son practically because the State gives him money. That speaks very well of you, as a person.

\- That I have falsified papers and has been in prison 15 years does not make me a bad person.

\- I know…- You looked at your watch- Well… Mr. Drake… Enough for today… I will come in three days to make diagnoses of the house… You know… paperwork.

Slowly walked up to the girl which was blended in the film.

\- Beautiful- You take the headphones- I have to go ¿Would you return it?

\- Yes- Sophie said- ¿I can stay with Daddy?

\- I think so- You save all- Your calm down.

\- ¡Thank you, Miss!- She hugged your legs.

You pat her soft blond hair while she’ll let go. You walked to the door that Samuel had already opened, but you stopped in the doorway.

\- I know for what both of you have passed- You told him- I also lived in an orphanage. That is why I chose to take the case.

You said goodbye softly, while both Drake looked at you from the door, slightly shocked by the day after.


	12. Chapter 12

Samuel was thinking while he rummaged slowly the stew on his plate which functioned as dinner. After having been discovered by an agent of the state, his mind kept thinking a thousand things.

With the brain on the other side of the planet, he jumped slightly when Sophie, who had finished her meal, had come down from her chair to hug his arm. He smiled gently.

\- ¿Are you all right Daddy?- She stared at him- You don’t eat…

\- I’m fine, my angel, I’m just thinking- He smiled.

\- But you get sick if you don’t eat nice- She slowly took a spoonful of food- Take. Eat.

Sensitized by her tenderness, he saw her bring very slowly the spoon to his face. He opened his mouth, leaving her feed him in her peculiar and clumsy way.

\- Clean, clean- The girl took a napkin and carefully wiped his mouth.

\- Thank you sweetie.

\- ¿Are you worried about the lady with glasses?

\- A bit- He keep eating.

\- She looks nice.

\- That’s true…

His perceptive daughter was right in that. The Social Worker at least seemed friendly and willing to help. That was a relief.

After three days, virtually in the same time as the first time, you saw Drake open the door that you were hit.

\- Good day- Samuel smiled.

\- Hello- You smiled, entering.

Now that he saw more relaxed, also it seemed like even friendlier than before.

\- ¡Miss glasses!- Sophie yelled, greeting at you.

\- ¡Sophie!- Drake’s face became relatively red- God… I am sorry.

\- It’s okay- You laugh- Madmen and children always tell the truth.

\- ¿You came to talk with Daddy?- Asked the girl.

\- I also want to talk with you later ¿Yes?

\- Yes.

\- She talks too much- Said Samuel- Be careful what you ask for.

\- Beautiful- You looked her- I just need to talk a couple of things with him ¿Can you go to the room for a moment?

\- Meanwhile seeks the drawing you did to her- Drake said.

\- ¡Yes!- The girl ran toward the bedroom.

You observed her a moment before turning your eyes to him.

\- You were right- You said more softly- Is not much about Morgan. Except that the death of your mother don’t look as suicide to me.

\- I know… That’s why I’m a Drake now.

\- ¿Did you know that your father still alive?

\- For me it is dead since he left us.

\- It is valid… I also looked further about “Drake”. There are more things about your brother that about you.

\- It is because, fortunately, he did not stay 15 years locked.

\- ¿Do they know her?

\- If with them you mean his wife and daughter, then yes. Sophie has been with them a few times.

\- I hope not regret it- You sighed- But I will dirty my hands a bit for both of you.

\- ¿What are you talking about?

\- Well- You sat in the couch, seeing that he followed you- I noticed that little glitch in the birth certificates of you… I work in the State, for me it is relatively easy… manipulate information.

\- ¿Like what?

\- The best way to remove a family line, especially in cases like you, coming from orphanages, is “losing” information. It is extremely simple to modify it to the parents appear as “unknown” especially when you’re lucky that at that time there was a fire in the archives of the city. In that fire many things were lost, is not unreasonable to think that files from your parents “Drake" are made ash. It is a matter of changing a few numbers actually, and officially you would be untraceable.

\- ¿Would you do that for us?- He smiled widely.

For a moment, and for some strange reason, that smile distracted you.

\- You better I don’t lose my job because that- You pointed his face with your finger.

\- I know powerful people… If you lose your job because of me, I’ll get a better one.

\- I like my job- You got up, sighing- I’ll analyze the house, you can call your daughter.

\- Okay- He returned to imitate you, rising- Sophie… You can come…

\- Wiiiii- The girl ran, with a large paper in her hand, which approached to you- For you. Because you’re good and want to help us.

\- ¿Really?- You smiled- Thank you. Let me see it.

You took the paper and you observed it. It was a simple drawing, typical of a girl her age. There was something what appeared to be a man with birds flying in the head, holding hands with a girl with yellow hair. And nearby, with a flower in the hand, a woman with glasses on an open door.

You had studied specifically to interpreting the drawings, and you knew very well who was everyone and that meant everything. With that drawing you already were aware she had established a very strong bond with his father, and for the use of so much color, besides the excessively large sun, you knew she was happy. You, on the door with a flower, clear representation that she considered you as a friendly visitor wich bringing positive things.

\- ¡It is precious! ¡Thank you!- You told her- I’ll put in my papers to not wrinkle a little and I’ll stick it in my fridge.

Sophie smiled and clapped as saw you put her drawing within your folder full of papers.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly you walked through the Drake house, paying particular attention to everything that could be dangerous for the child. But Samuel had everything perfectly right. The medical kit was assured, the doors with cleaning elements locked, the knives are difficult to reach. He had put trammels where it belonged and even the TV had parental control.

\- It’s not the first girl you care ¿Don’t you?- You looked him, after leaving the bathroom.

\- Well… I take care a little to my brother ¿That counts?

\- Yes…

\- ¿Why the question?- He smiled- ¿It’s very obvious?

\- Too much. No one with your characteristics takes the trouble to put a lock to the toilet so the child will not choke.

\- She is a little restless… And I want to prevent it.

\- Someone here is a little overprotective… I want to see your face when she has her sweet sixteen.

\- God- He trembled slightly, joking- Hormones.

Laughed slightly.

\- By the way- You thought- ¿You have weapons?

\- A gun.

\- ¿Where is it?

\- In a safe- Said, as obvious.

\- Make sure she does not have access.

\- Sure, because I want her shoot in the face- He said sarcastically.

\- ¿In what orphanage were you, beautiful?- You asked to the girl.

\- At home Our Lady of Heaven- She looked at you, hugging her plush monkey.

\- I’ve had several cases from there- You looked to Samuel- No child out of there without hating everything. It sucks.

\- That seems.

\- You were in the Saint Francis Boy’s Home ¿True?

\- Yes, it was not so disgusting… But Nathan had problems with the other childrens. ¿You?

\- ¿Me what?- You walked towards the living room.

\- A few days ago you said you also come from an orphanage…

\- Oh yes… What a memory… Saint Catherine Nunnery…

\- ¿And?

\- ¿Why do you think I dedicate myself to help children to be more easily to be adopted?- You denied- Horrible. The sisters were very quick to let the arms red to the beat of rods.

\- Sorry about that. ¿You did the great Drake and ran away or you took the long way?

\- The longest ever invented. From girl I pass to pupil, to pupil a governess, from there to a nun.

\- ¿What?- He coughed, half laughing- ¿Are you a nun?

\- Ummmmmm…- You thought- Technically… Yes. I have not officially defrocked, nor they have excommunicated me, but after leaving the Nunnery, studying my own career, exercise it… I doubt very much they’ll let me get back on my veil… And I don’t want to it.

\- You do not have face of a nun, Sister.

\- You do not look like a prisoner.

\- All right- He smiled- Direct.

\- You were among nuns, you know very well how much they hate the direct people…

\- You are a nun and direct.

\- I’m not a nun…

\- You just told me that…

\- I know. I know- You interrupted him.

Samuel laughed softly while you bend down slightly against Sophie.

\- Sophie- You said- ¿Do you mind that you and I we spoke alone for a while, without your father? It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.

She looked up directly to Samuel, who nodded wide and gently.

\- It’s okay- She hugged her monkey.

\- Let’s go to the kitchen ¿Yes?- You looked at Drake- You here.

He raised his hands in an attitude of surrender, as you walked into the kitchen. There you sat at the table, with Sophie close and the stuffed animal in the middle. You brought a pencil case with colors and a notebook of blank pages, which gave to her.

\- While we talk- You said- ¿Could you draw me something? I would like a drawing yours how you imagine yourself, in the future.

\- ¿What do I have to put?- She looked at you.

\- What you want. Your family, your father, your uncles, to where you want to live, the pets you want to have, or what you want to be when you grow up… What comes to you.

\- Okay- She smiled, looking colors- ¿Did you put it in your refrigerator too?

\- Of course. And while… I will ask you some questions.

\- It’s okay- Sophie began to paint.

\- ¿As is called your monkey?

\- Bongo.

\- It is very nice ¿Who gave it to you?

\- The ladies from the orphanage, for Christmas, because I was a good girl.

\- That’s very good. And tell me… ¿Are you happy here with Samuel?

\- ¡Yes!- She lifted her face from the drawing- ¡More than ever!

\- ¡How good! ¿And what do you like most about being with him?

\- That he is good, it makes me tasty food, he care me and love me.

\- There will be something that you don’t like… ¿What is it?

\- Emmmmm- She kept drawing- He gets very upset if I run around the house, throw something or see me with things in my hand.

\- ¿What things?

\- Yesterday I went to get a knife for butter but these are very high, so I climbed on a chair to grab them, and he saw me and scolded me strong.

\- Being rise to a chair with a knife in hand it’s very dangerous, beautiful.

\- I know. I wanted to help.

\- ¿Anything else?

\- Yes… I want to have his drawings of birds which not erased, in my leg, but he not let me.

You laughed softly. The girl was wanting to get tattooed having four years. A little early, despite being the modern era.


	14. Chapter 14

While you looked at Sophie draw, you decide to start to find out more serious things.

\- You know you can tell me anything ¿Don’t you?- You said- Even if someone say that is a secret.

\- Yes- She kept drawing, concentrated.

\- ¿Samuel ever hit you?

\- No.

\- ¿Nothing? ¿Not even a spanking?

\- No. He only shout, and only once.

\- How nice- You came close a little, lowering your voice- ¿He have ever touched you strangely or in your parts?

\- ¿He?- She looked at you- I do not understand.

\- ¿He have ever touched you between your legs…? In that little hole that you have down…

\- Sometimes.

Your jaw locked and one of your hands closed in a fist. But you had to clarify your thoughts before grinding him to blows, it was not unusual to be a misunderstanding.

\- ¿Seriously?- You said, trying to sound calm- ¿How did that happen? ¿In the bed?

\- No… I’m just learning to clean me alone when I go to the bathroom to do the brown- She looked the picture- But I don’t do it good. He has to help to clean me.

\- Ho- You breathed relieved- ¿Is it only happens when you go to the bathroom?

\- Yes.

\- ¿Not even when he bathe you or when he lift you?

\- No. He told me that I never let nobody ever, ever, ever touch me there, nobody, never, nobody, because these are my secret parts- She stared you- ¿It is true? ¿Nobody, nobody, ever?

\- It is true- You thought.

\- ¿Why?

\- Because the secret parts are secret. But don’t worry, when you’re older you’ll understand everything right.

\- Life of older people is very complicated- She draw.

\- Yes, too much.

\- ¡Ready!- She picked up the paper.

\- That fast you are, let me see.

You observe the drawing. Appeared again the man with birdies, you with the flower in your hand and a few more people.

\- ¿This is Samuel?- You pointed out.

\- Yes- She smiled.

\- ¿He have a cane? ¿Why?

\- Because the old people used cane.

\- ¿Who are these two?

\- Uncle Nate and Aunt Elena.

\- ¿This is their daughter?

\- Yes.

\- ¿And who is this other blonde girl?

\- A sister who I will have.

\- How good ¿This is me? ¿What I have in my hand?- You looked.

\- A birthday cake for me.

\- Delicious- You laugh- ¿This is you? ¿So big? ¿Why so many plants?

\- Because I take care plants when I grow up.

\- Is beautiful.

Beyond all, you found it interesting that she include her family, and how she used so many colors. But alerted you the fact that your being there, next to Samuel, holding a birthday cake for her. You knew that was a sign that you were treading the limit of the optimal distance. Especially with children, with which you had to come close a little to make good diagnoses, had a thin line that separating the permitted professional bond with your “case” of fraternity and friendship who approaching to a more intimate look.

You know that, with Drake, you were touching the line. You had to stay as professional as possible while you unravel the link. After all, you will not see them much more, after approved his paternity. Maybe a couple of subsequent visits, but not too much.

\- Well- You smiled, standing- I will not bother you with more rare questions ¿Yes?

\- ¿Did I answer all right?

\- Of course, do not worry.

Gently you walked into the living room, where Samuel sat waiting on the couch, and which stood immediately to see you.

\- ¿All good?- He asked.

\- Yes- You kept the drawing- I was just checking some things in her, but this everything perfectly.

\- By the way…- Samuel looked down for a moment- ¿How long before it’s official?

\- Not much really. I have to do some paperwork this week, and the next week I will send my diagnosis. Possibly in the end of the next week they send you a citation to the family court to go with Sophie to see the judge. There you will sign all the papers, the judhe and I too, and you come home officially being her father.

\- ¿Will I have to take her?

\- It is pure bureaucracy. To ensure that the child is not invented or something…

\- ¿And then?

\- ¿After?- You thought- I guess you get the first check before the end of the month, and then one by month until she turns 18. And while, you should avoid getting into trouble.

\- But… You will return to check her ¿Don’t you?

\- After be official, yes, during the same week. After within three months, then three more, and then, when it is one year. Unless there are complaints from neighbors, reports, hospital visits, problems or force majeure.

\- I get it…

\- Of course, note that I’m the Social Worker of you. Any questions you have about parenting, my phone is on my card. You know, if you have questions about schools, or you think change your neighborhood, or have problems with other kids, things like that. But well… We’ll see you in court ¿Yes?

\- ¿You’re leaving now?- Sophie approached you, with sad look.

\- Yes, beautiful- You stroked her hair- But do not worry. Everything will get better.

You saw Drake open the door, slowly. You said goodbye to them and went out, noticing something of too little effusive in the mien of Samuel, as if he weighed having to say goodbye to you. You thought that was impossible, as you walked into your home.


	15. Chapter 15

Already some time ago Samuel had slept Sophie, but he could not sleep. Softly he left the bed, walking barefoot by the living room, a bit disheveled and only using his sleeping shorts.

He went to the kitchen, serving a glass of water, thinking, trying to discover why he felt uneasy. He sat at the table, with the glass in his hand, watching the water, caressing the glass with his fingers. His nose detected a peculiar smell, which distracted him. He smelled a little, smiling instinctively. The aroma of the Social Worker was still in the air, in a mixture of sweet perfume and fresh clothing out of the washer.

Gradually he recalled the talks, the way you were interacting with his daughter, your favors, your intelligence, your glasses, your simple look, your eyes, your smile. Drake laughed softly, remembering that you are a retired nun. And even with a smile on his face, he looked up.

He realized which since Sophie was in his life, he had not noticed any woman, even when now the ladies seemed more willing to see a single father like him. He had not lacked pretenders in that month, but he had ignored them all. Or almost all. He knew himself, enough, to know what bounced off his head, was a powerful interest.

“¿Really?” He thought of himself “¿She? ¿Why do I have to be so complicated?… Forget it… It is a professional relationship and soon you will not see her anymore… You don’t want to stay up all night for her… ”

But deny himself, did not help. He had already been smitten before, it was nothing new.

He put his arms on the table, resting his head on them, looking at nothing and to his refrigerator at once. He remembered that you told you would place the pictures in your own refrigerator.

“Got damn… I remember absolutely everything you said… With those glasses… that smile, that way of looking…” He smiled alone “Nun… ¿How do you see in your habit?”

Obviously, he had to imagine you with ecclesiastical clothes, but not normally, but bordering on the erotic.

He straightened in his seat, looking at his crotch.

“Hello old friend” He laugh inside “Some time ago you do not wake up… Sorry, I’m a father now, I have you a little forgotten… But… since you’re here…”

Samuel knew it had some risk to do so at that time. He could risk that Sophie appeared without warning and found him playing with some stranger, besides if he did it, should be silent in the extreme. But he missed that pleasure.

Nimbly he lowered his hands, taking his thick masculinity from his underwear. The little light was enough to see how excited he was. Red, hard and venous, as always when someone he liked.

He licked his lips, while one of his hands began to go up and down to the trunk. Feel that again made him shiver. He thought in your hips. Suddenly he had realized that you had good hips. Big, ideal to hold on when having sex. His other hand began to make wide circles in his wet glans.

A soft moan escaped his mouth. Swiftly he bit his tongue, to shut himself. His eyes and ears were attentive to the kitchen door as his hands began to move faster, deliciously squeezing his cock. The place was so quiet that he only could hear the dirty sound of his skin rubbing vigorously.

“Yes…” He groaned in his mind “Yes, beautiful yes… Let me fuck you hard… From the back, below the habit… ¡God! ¡I’ll go to hell for that! I want to fuck you, my nun”

He felt a moan look out, which he had to retain. He thought about your legs, your waist, in your breasts, in the sense of having you on the bed, burying his cock deep inside of your pussy, discovering how you moaned, on how would your orgasms be, the feeling of waking up the next morning with you naked beside him and the habit thrown on the floor of the room.

Now he was jerking off violently, repressing with all his strength his desire to moan as he used to, loudly and forcefully, like a train at full speed.

“¡Oh honey! ¡I want you to look at me! ¡I want you to see what I do for you! I do not know how ¡But I have to fuck you! ¡I need you beautiful! ”

His eyes turned white while his body tensed like a rope. He squeezed his penis a few times more while felt the orgasm run through him in waves, forcing him to give a tiny whimper. He felt his hands become sticky and the fatigue hit him directly in the soul.

Samuel smiled by the pleasure, mixed with perversion, sinful, dangerous and the slightly silly of all that. He had masturbated silently in the kitchen, with his daughter a few meters, thinking in his Social Worker dressed as a nun. It was absurd.

After taking a few seconds to recover himself and catch his breath, he walked to the sink, to wash his hand. At least now there was no trace of what happened, beyond his dick even slightly hard and hot hidden under his clothes.

He finished drinking the water from his glass, feeling sleepy, tired, relaxed and noticeably happier.

He walked back to his room, but he paused where it was still your scent. He breathed slowly, then put his fingers in his lips, kiss them and throw the kiss to the air, as dedicating to you.

“I’ll give you, to real” He smiled to himself “I have your number ¿Remember?”

Step by step he returned to his bed, delicately lying beside his child, and falling asleep as stone almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

Although Sophie look obviously worried about that, Samuel anyway should take her to court. He dressed her properly, let her clean and fragrant, and he himself chose to use his impeccable black suit, but without tie, to not abuse to a forced serious look. He wanted to appear be the more confident, serious and fair as possible, but making clear that he was not a conceited prig. Shaved, combed and perfumed, he walked holding hands with the girl from the halls of the family court.

\- ¿And if they say no?- Sophie said, worried.

\- Calm down. If they had said no, they had not called us.

\- ¿Miss will be here?

\- Sure- He smiled widely- She must sign too.

He bet for that. And internally he was dying in wish to see you again.

You had explained him by phone in what part of the court should be go, and where you would expect him, so it does not seem strange to you see him coming. But found it unusual the serious and elegant look that he brought.

\- ¡Miss!- Sophie ran slightly the few meters towards you, hugging your legs.

\- Hello beautiful- You smiled- ¿How do you feel? Today is a great day.

\- ¡I did not sleep!- She laugh.

\- Neither I- Samuel smiled, looking at you- Hello…

\- Hello- You answered- Same question for you ¿Everything okay today?

\- Nervous, euphoric, fearful, happy… All at the same time.

\- Yes, that is quite common. By the way, good choice of clothing- You compliment- Smart.

\- I was not going to appear with gym clothes…

\- You’d be surprised what you see in these places- Your comb slightly the girl.

\- You…- He thought a moment- You also look good.

\- Thanks… Work clothing.

For a moment you looked him, him and his strange way to stick your eyes on you. You thought perhaps he was hoping to you give him directions.

\- Once inside it will not take too much- You commented- The judge Tecennew knows that if you get until here it is because you have passed all evaluative instances. She maybe make a couple of questions… She will ask Sophie if want to be your daughter, will ask you if you want to be her father. Then she will read your parental duties, ask if there is anything extra she should know, and then you’ll sign the papers.

\- You know from memory- Samuel smiled- ¿Do you do this often?

\- No… Pretty little actually. I wish could appear here every day with new adoptions, but unfortunately it does not happen.

A man in blue suit and glasses opened a door from the inside, with a leaf in his hand.

\- Case 85432, ahead- He said aloud- Case 83841 follows.

\- Here- You raised your hand, as watched the pair of Drakes- It’s time.

Samuel nodded, inspiring widely, taking the hand of his daughter.

You came inside, with them stepping on your heels, and with the guy in blue closing the door behind. It was that kind of moments that you adored in your work, entering to the court to make an adoption official.

The court was more an office than a dais itself. A large desk, where the judge Tecennew read the papers, some secretaries taking and bringing boxes and things, a stenographer sitting to one side, about four chairs in front of her and another dozen behind, for complicated cases. The judge was an older woman, with square lenses, short gray hair, very formal, black clothes, with a slightly firm rictus in her eyes. You knew her well and you knew that this firmly was purely professional, since in reality she was an extremely kind and gentle woman.

You made signs to Samuel, to sit. He sat up slowly, while Sophie did the same thing next him.

The woman looked up to see them, and then you who still standing up.

\- A while ago I have not seen you around here- Said the judge.

\- I know, Your Honor. There are few cases.

\- ¿Case 85432?

\- Yes.

\- Samuel Drake in adoption of Sophie Drake- Read Tecennew- Interesting case you take… And excellent references you put on Mr. Drake. It is rare that you praise someone so much for his skills as a future father.

\- Luckily I’ve never been wrong, Your Honor.

\- True- Tecennew looked Samuel- Mr. Drake. It is unusual for a firstling man be so excellent in that ¿To who has taken care before?

\- My brother, Your Honor- He answered.

\- ¿During how much time?

\- Since we were orphans… For about… Maybe ten years, more or less.

\- ¿Even during the stay at the orphanage?

\- Yes… Always.

\- I get it…- Tecennew looked at the girl, with sweeter air- Hi Sophie ¿How are you, beautiful?

\- Hello ma'am…- She declined slightly in her seat- I’m good…

\- ¿You know? I have to ask you if you want him to be your father.

\- He’s my daddy since a month.

\- ¿You want to keep like this so for a long time?

\- ¡Forever!

\- So… ¿Do you love him a little, some or a lot?

\- Much, much- She answered- As from here to Uncle Nate’s house.

\- Okay- Tecennew laugh softly- I will assume that is a lot of distance… Mr. Drake… ¿Are you willing to be her father?

\- Yes, Your Honor- Samuel said, firm.

\- Your obligations as a parent will be based on care, food, affection, protection, housing, education, recreation and health care, physical, mental and emotional from your daughter, in order to achieve her integral development ¿Are you aware of that?

\- Yes, Your Honor- He repeated.

\- ¿Is there anything you want to say to stay on record?

\- That I love my daughter and I am very happy right now.

\- Very good ¿Social Worker?- Tecennew looked at you- ¿Something that object?

\- No, Your Honor- You smiled.

\- All right. Mr. Drake, Sophie, please stand up to sign the papers.

Samuel stood like a spring, approaching the desk and signing. The girl approached and scrawled her name awkwardly. Then you took the sheet and signed the document, wich ended the judge.

\- Very good- Said Tecennew- As a Judge of the Family Court, I give as valid and active from this moment the paternity of Samuel Drake toward her daughter Sophie Drake.

The woman reached the hand to Drake, which take it tightly with his glassy eyes. He was, officially, father.


	17. Chapter 17

It was once left the small court and having stepped on the hall, that Samuel inspired widely, as if he had been holding his breath since he had entered.

\- ¿Well, Sophie?- You told to the girl- ¿Happy? Your father signed the papers.

\- ¡I’m not an orphan!- She celebrated, hugging your legs.

\- ¡Exactly!

You raised slightly your sight to see that Drake had come very close. The next was feeling yourself squeezed into a mass of muscles. You were completely surrounded by Samuel, squeezing you hard against him.

\- Thank you- He mumbled, resting his forehead on your head- Seriously… You have no idea how much I appreciate this…

\- It’s okay- You smiled, patting his back- It’s my job.

\- Delete information was not your job… But you did it…

\- It was an exceptional case, relax.

\- I am a father thanks to you… Thank you- He squeezed you gently.

\- You would had passed the evaluating instances without me anyway.

\- Does not matter.

You laughed for a second, although you feel the duration of the hug particularly long. Even worse, by the slight distance of height, your nose had been precisely under his chin, in contact with one of the birds of his tattoo. It was an overdose of stimuli. The strength of his arms, mixed with a slight softness, the warm of his body, the warmth of his neck, his personal scent tinged with masculine perfume and the smell of clean cloth. It was almost too inviting.

And he did not want to let you go. He had chained to your shoulders, memorizing the feel of your soft body and the fragrance of your hair.

\- Ummmm…- You thought a moment- ¿Drake? It’s like…

\- Yes… True- He squeeze you one last time before letting you go- I’m sorry. I’m a little mellow with hugs.

\- And I see that is hereditary- You stroked Sophie’s head, who was still clinging to your legs.

\- By the way… I think in these instances you could call me by my name ¿Don’t you think?

\- Don’t- You smiled.

\- ¡Please, sister!

\- Don’t…

\- Then let me buy you a coffee or something…

\- Is my working hours, I can not go for a coffee…

\- Oh…

\- Anyway- You gently separated the girl from your legs- I will go the next week to do the routine check. You go and celebrate the big day ¿Okay?

\- ¿Will not you come with us?- Sophie looked at you with sad eyes.

\- I have to work, beautiful…

\- I wanted to you accompany us to eat ice cream- She looked at the floor.

\- Another day will be… See you later…

\- Yes…- Samuel nodded, with some sadness- See you…

You started walking away from them. You did not like what was going on. Only that hug had been a monumental transfer to your limits as a professional, even more when both had asked you for company. A handshake would have been ideal, or even a short hug, but not of this magnitude or duration. And what was even worse, had passed your personal borders. That you want to extend that hug or accept the idea of coffee, was unheard. You did not know how or when, but they had passed the limit.

For his part, Samuel started walking, slowly, to his car, with Sophie in his hand.

\- Daddy…- She looked at him in the street- Miss will take a ice cream with us ¿True?

\- I hope so, beautiful…

\- I like her. Is good and fun.

\- I have the same opinion…

\- ¿Are you sad because she had to go?

\- A bit- He smiled slightly, opening the back door of his car.

\- Oh…- The girl sat in her special seat- ¿You like her?

Drake stared her, surprised by that. He did not understand how it was possible that a four year old girl saw that in him.

\- ¿Why do you ask?- Samuel sat behind, with her.

\- Because when we go for a walk there are many women who appear and speak with you and take your arm… You treat her right, but you do nothing. Miss does not do that, but you hugged her strong, strong ¿Is it because you like her?

\- By God, you’re smart, baby- He smiled gently- You have four years and you get conclusions as one of ten.

\- ¿But you like her?

\- You’re a little insistent ¿You know?

\- ¿Do you like her or not?- She put her hands on her waist, faking an adult and serious expression.

\- Yes, i like her- He confessed.

\- Tell her.

\- Don’t… The adult world is much more complicated than that. Further, she don’t want me, and I don’t want the relationship become tense.

\- ¿How do you know she don’t want you? ¿You asked her?

\- Don’t…

\- Then you don’t know.

\- Maybe she want me- He locked the safety belt of Sophie- As friends.

\- We have to think hard. We have to make her want to stay. She could be my mommy.

\- Let’s go with Uncle Nate and you ask a plan ¿Yes?

\- ¡Yes!- She clapped.

He smiled slightly. Honestly, he don’t want to deal with those thoughts and much less with her. He would give the job to his brother and Elena, they will take care to distract her and reduce her acceleration.


	18. Chapter 18

With a long breath, you sat on your desktop in the state office where you worked. You had turned to a couple of minutes of the obligatory visit to the Drake family where you had been quite some time.

Looking at the screen of your computer, you think of that. It was supposed to be a usual visit, to check everything, but instead, both Drake entertained you too much with the talk. Even more, he had achieved his two objectives in one afternoon: make you call him by his name and make you drink coffee. It was not out to take it anywhere, as the intelligent man had prepared coffee at home.

It had been sitting with the idea of drink the coffee quickly, when the plan was distorted. Soon you were with the empty cup, listening carefully the details of his life, his travels, his treasures, his dangers, his drinking and cigars problems that the girl had managed to disappear. Any other Social Worker had run with the girl in the arms fearing such a phenomenon, but you don’t. The more you hear, you were more convinced that it was the ideal place for Sophie.

And the more the girl talked, most obvious was that she inherited from his father, much of his mental abilities, his deduction, intelligence, observation, eyes, and perhaps, his kindness.

There was something about those two Drake. Something that made you hard out from the door. Maybe was the possibility of having an intelligent conversation with someone, or the fact that they were so witty and comic that had ripped you a few laughs.

Of course, your soldier of rationality had hit you brain like a woodpecker, shouting “professional limit” every 3 seconds.

You meditated that when your boss came through the door.

\- Samuel and Sophie Drake are your cases ¿Don’t you?- Asked the woman.

\- Yes- You woke up- ¿Why?

\- ¿When was the last time you saw them?

\- I just came to see them.

\- ¿They are fine?- She tapped the doorjamb, pensively.

\- Yes ¿Why? ¿What happen?

\- I got an anonymous complaint. Several, in fact- She read a sheet that she had brought- A complaint of sexual abuse of minors, a complaint of drug use, a complaint of bad treatments, a complaint of attempted murder…

\- ¿What?- You got up, incredulously.

\- I was gonna to call the police but I remembered that you come from there… And four complaint at the same time look extremely suspicious…

\- It is typical of someone unhappy…- You rub your face- ¿You want me to go back?

\- You know that is the protocol, beautiful. For more than just’re back, if you want to avoid a formal complaint to the police, you must go in less than two hours…

\- Yes… It’s okay- You took your bag- I’ll call you from there.

Quickly you took a taxi and came to the home of the Drakes.

You noticed the confused eyes of Samuel to see you again after so little time.

\- ¿Twice today?- He said- Now that’s weird.

\- I will explain later- You told him- I need to see Sophie.

\- Is taking a shower… Come in…

You quickly walked to the bathroom, and you looked to see the girl bathing and playing in the warm water of the tub. Of course, she was perfectly.

\- ¡Miss!- Sophie said, raising a rubber duck- ¡You’re back!

\- Yes, I had forgotten something here… Don’t worry… And wash nice behind your ears.

\- ¡Yes!

You walked into the living room, where Drake observed you. You took the phone and called your boss.

\- Yes…- You said by phone- What we supposed, the girl is perfectly…. Yes…… Nothing at all…. Is taking a shower so anything would be very obvious….. Yes, please….. I will call you later.

You hang up, then you sit heavily on the couch, head back and neck resting on the back. You gave an exhausted snort long.

\- ¿Can I ask what happens?- Samuel gently sat beside you, watching you.

\- God…- You denied with eyes closed, inert in the same position- Problems… ¿Do you know of anyone in particular that want you bad?

\- Many people do not want me… ¿But want me bad? No… not really… ¿Why?

\- Someone sent four anonymous complaints against you, directly to the office- You looked him- Four. For drugs, maltreatment, sexual abuse and attempted murder. That’s a lot of hate.

\- Shit…- He muttered.

\- Lucky you had, my God- You laugh- If I had done my way, and had returned soon to my office, my boss had directly called the police. Entertain me with your stories finally served for something.

\- Not only served to that… You took a good coffee and laughed like crazy, it is also gain.

\- Sure… Sure… But seriously, Samuel, be careful. Someone wants to take your paternity.

\- ¿How do you know that is it and not simply wickedness?

\- If someone wanted to hurt you, will throw a firebomb through the window or a smoke grenade from the chimney. Those were specific allegations to take away Sophie from you.

\- And just when I felt calm at last- He leaned his back like you- Damn anonymous.

\- Quiet, I support you- You pat his leg- Nobody ruins the life of my cases, protected, customers, or whatever you want to call it.

\- Thank you.

\- You’re welcome- You closed your eyes.

Now you were there, you felt calmer. You know that even if a regiment of police arrived, being present would prevent any misunderstanding. And you not only were quieter mentally, but also something else inside you. You had not noticed, but there was something in those walls that soothed you greatly.


	19. Chapter 19

For a while you stay still, resting a bit in that couch, aware that Samuel was next, as quiet as you. You did not know if he was exhausted too or he was only making you company.

\- ¡Daddy!- Shouted Sophie without warning.

You gave a shout, as he let out a little scream.

You looked her, as she laughed like crazy beside the couch, wrapped beastly with two giant towels that barely left her face uncovered.

\- ¡Oh my God!- Samuel rubbed his chest- ¡Crazy! ¡You’re going to kill me a fright and you will stay orphan again!

Sophie just kept laughing broadly.

\- ¿Have you bathed well?- He asked- ¿You let the water go?

\- Yes- She replied as approached- ¡Drying!

Samuel picked her up and sat between his legs, as he began to dry her.

\- Today told me she wanted to bathe alone- He said, looking at you and rubbing her golden hair with a towel.

\- If is so independent at this age…- You mutter- When she have 15 years will already married and with children.

\- God no- Samuel hugged her and kissed her wet hair- I do not want my baby grow.

\- People grow as little plants- Sophie said.

\- True- He said- ¿And the rest, baby? You did not bring your clothes or your brush.

\- Ups- She laugh widely.

\- Go- He left her on the floor- You already know what to do.

\- ¡Don’t run in home!

\- Yes… Besides that…- He rested his elbows on his knees- I mean the towels.

\- ¡Laundry basket!

\- Excellent.

\- ¡Kiss of good girl!- She approached her forehead.

Samuel gave her a strong, long, smacking kiss on her forehead, making her laugh, before the girl quickly walked into the room.

He looked at you a moment, noting the adorable little smile you had on your face.

\- ¿What are you thinking about?- He ask you.

\- Nothing- You denied gently- I think that if all parents were like you…

\- Yes… By the way, I’ve never asked… ¿You have children?

\- No…

\- Too bad… Sophie would be happy to play with someone other than the child from the corner. ¿Any reason why you don’t have children?

\- ¿Are not needed two people for that?- You laugh.

\- ¡Come on!

\- ¿What do you want me to say?- You shrug your shoulders- First it was a nun, so religiously, I could not. And now I have my work, so I don’t have time. And as I said, I need someone else, and obviously is not of those…

\- Mjm- He thought- Time is the most important. I learned to care for Nathan it is an endless task, but now with Sophie… Imagine that, before I had troubles to sleeping, and now I ended so tired that I sleep like a stone.

\- That’s because you are single yet. Get her a mother and you will see how you gain a little more time.

\- ¿Get her a mother?- He laugh- You say it as if it were so simple as buying bread at the supermarket.

\- Single parents get mothers very easily.

\- I know, but you forget one thing. And is that, then, I should also attend the mother. Instead of buying time I would have the same, divided into two.

\- Good point.

Sophie walked slowly to the couch, naked, clumsily carrying her clothes, with the brush in one hand and a purple shirt between her teeth.

\- ¿Did you have to do everything at the same time?- Samuel took her things.

\- ¡Effinderella!- Celebrated her.

\- ¿What is that?- You laughed.

\- A efficient Cinderella.

The only two adults in the house started to laughing loudly.

\- You and your movies- He laugh, dressing her.

\- Let me guess…- You smiled- She has already seen all the Disney classics.

\- She knows them by heart.

\- ¿What are your favorite, Sophie?- You asked.

\- ¡Rapunzel!- She celebrated- Why she has my hair and sings cute… And Mulan, because she is brave and intelligent. And Elsa because she does what she want. And Merida because she has a horse and that hair sooooooo nice. And Peter Pan because he reminds me to daddy and his stories of pirates.

\- Okay- You laughed.

\- Daddy is Flynn Rider because he lived in an orphanage, likes to steal things, run a lot and always he has that face of wanting to kiss all the girls.

\- And don’t forget that he is very handsome- Samuel finished to putting her violet shirt.

\- And you’re Elinor- She pointed you.

\- ¿Elinor?- You said- ¿Why? Elinor is evil…

\- No, no…- Sophie started to deny, moving her finger- No, no, no, no, you see the movie bad, no, no, no. Elinor is the queen, is serious and takes care of everything, but is not evil. She only wants the best for Merida and her kingdom, and even fight with a giant bear to protect her. ¡Like you! You always seem a bit serious for your problems, but you’re smart, and sweet and kind.

\- I’m completely agree with that- Samuel smiled, adorably.

\- It’s okay- You laugh- I get it. Thanks for that.

You slightly looked away, smiling, thinking in how intelligent was that child, and how lovely you had seemed her father’s smile.


	20. Chapter 20

You were slightly distracted yet when the little Sophie crawled by the couch to your side and stared you. From many things that you did not know, one was the plan that Nathan and Elena had explained to the girl to attract you to Samuel: never say that he likes you, but make you stay as long as her can.

And she planned to do that.

\- ¿What?- You looked her- ¿Are you waiting for me to become in something?

\- No. Let’s make a deal- She said.

\- How much seriousness… Tell me.

\- You promised us go out for ice cream.

\- Partly…

\- I can forget that, but only if you stay to lunch with us.

\- ¿Now?

\- Yep.

\- I should not…

\- Then I’ll call you every day to ask when we’ll get ice cream.

\- But…

\- ¡Please!- Sophie interrupted you, taking your arm- ¿Yes? Daddy made delicious homemade food. It is healthy and with lots of vegetables.

\- Sophie…- Called Samuel- Leave her. If she don’t want to stay, no pressure her. Perhaps she have more important things to do, or she is a little tired of us.

\- ¿That is true?- She looked at you, sad- ¿You have things to do? ¿Are you tired of us?

\- Is not that, calm down- You arranged her hair- I just think it’s not correct, you know, for my profession.

\- I did not know that to be friends with us was a profession- He stood.

\- You know what I mean, Samuel.

\- No one will know… In addition, you will only eat… You are not doing something illegal- He went to the kitchen door- I already had begun to prepare something for lunch when you arrived, so make up your mind now…

\- It’s okay- You said with a sigh- Just because a while I don’t eat home cooking.

\- ¿And what do you eat?- He asked, while Sophie applauded.

\- Junk food, fast food, all that is faster than put me to prepare something.

\- ¿Why? ¿So little time you have?

\- Not… But I’m fatal in the kitchen. I don’t want intoxicated myself…

\- Okay- He laugh.

The girl sat near you, getting close her brush and giving her back.

\- Daddy is making dining now- She said- ¿You will comb me?

\- ¿May l?- You asked her- ¿Can I have that luxury?

She laughed broadly.

Gently you started to comb her hair, enjoying her silky and shiny hair, that emanated a sweet aroma of strawberry that and slowly began to relax you.

You did not notice, but Samuel had leaned a moment, to see you, watching the way how you care his daughter.

“Yes sir” He thought “That’s the future mother of my daughter… So beautiful look both of you… And how much I wanted to go to bed with each one in my arms… God… Dude… I am so in love ¿Do not you think?… I have to tell it to Nathan”.

With a soft sigh, he returned to his task of cooking, putting even more carefully to what he prepared.

By the time he had finished, you were some time talking to Sophie, finding out more about her and her father.

Samuel suddenly appeared, with a white napkin on his arm and a slice of tomato on his nose, which functioned as fake mustache.

\- Ladies- He put a strong and obvious French tone- Your reserved table is ready

\- ¿Seriously?- You laugh widely.

\- ¡Handwashing!- Sophie stood and took your hands- ¡Come on! ¡The food is getting cold!

\- Coming, coming- You followed her, not without looking back, to see Samuel again with that so funny look.

In the bathroom the girl placed a stool where she stood, handwashing, leaving you space.

\- Good washed- She said, giving you the soap- Do not get sick.

\- ¿Did your father do that often?- You asked, washing.

\- ¿What thing?- She rubbed her fingers.

\- That… funny nonsense.

\- Yes, all the time. Because that is the World’s Greatest Dad. Well, he does when he is angry or sad, but he almost never is angry or sad. And if is angry or sad, it lasts a short time.

\- How lucky you are, sounds like fun.

\- If you come to visit us more often, you’ll have fun too- She began to dry her hands, offering you a portion of the towel.

\- You’re very insistent…- You driedst.

\- Yes, Daddy says that all the time.

You laughed softly by that.

For when you came back to the kitchen with the girl, Samuel had all settled and he was standing with his pose as a waiter. He quickly pulled the chair so that you sat, doing the same with his daughter, who laughing softly.

\- Very good- He kept talking to a fake French- The specialty of the day is lasagna in Mediterranean style with meat sauce in Pirate style, accompanied by a delicious orange juice harvest 1939.

\- If is Mediterranean lasagna ¿Should not you imitate an Italian accent?- You asked.

\- Don’t interrupt me- He hit your shoulder very gently with a napkin, making laugh his daughter- First ¿The French can not eat lasagna? Second… I don’t get the Italian accent.

\- Ho, fine, fine- You raised your hands, laughing- Excusez moi s'il vous plait.

\- ¡How nice!- Sophie scream, at full volume- ¡French!

\- Well, well…- Samuel sat, conveniently between both, watching you interestedly- Miss has surprises…

\- It’s not a big deal- You smiled- It is a language like any other.

\- ¿What did that mean?- Said the girl- ¿Suse ma simuve?

\- Excusez moi s'il vous plait- You repeated- Means, excuse me please.

\- ¿Orphanage or nuns?- He asked.

\- None… Personal interest.

\- Oh… Great…

You stayed in that house, lunching something you had seemed incredibly tasty, with an interesting and pleasant conversation with both Drake. That made terribly difficult to you go home after, as an important part of yourself, craved for staying there.


	21. Chapter 21

That evening you stay at home, thinking, analyzing. You stay quietly, meditating, with the taste of the delicious Samuel lasagna even in your tongue, the scent of that home in your nose, the feeling of Sophie’s hair between your fingers, the laughter of the man in your ears, the joy in your throat and that peculiar warm feeling in your chest. And you cursed it, you knew what it was, and although you fought against the feeling, you knew that would not go. It was affection growing by giant steps.

“Not… Not with them… Please…” You asked in your insides, sitting at the table in your home, with your elbows on the wood and the hands on your head “Soon I will not see them again… And when that happens… ¿What?… Idiot… You promised never get attached to any family. It is not your job, it is not even ethical. Limits, stupid, limits”

You hit your head with your fists, a couple of times, to punish you.

“¡Think! ¡That girl needs a stable home and a mother, not you confusing her! ¡And that man needs to move on with his life and look for a wife, not your taking away his time! ¡Moron! ¡Stupid!”

You shrink in your seat, with a shiver. Your mind remembered the last man with which you had been, how much you’ve shared, how it was over, the gap had left. The time had passed, but this gap had never disappeared.

“I want so much what they have…”

In the loneliness of your home, you began to cry, tired, hungry for some of that affection that seemed left over between both Drake.

During the week, Samuel went home to his brother, with Sophie, as there was someone he wanted her know.

His daughter greeted Nathan and Elena, as she entered and looked to Cassie, but stood still, alert, looking a man standing, with gray hair and mustache.

\- Is okay, Sophie- Samuel came- He is a good friend.

\- Hello sir- She greeted, even doubtful, extending her hand.

\- Hello girl- Sully took her small hand- I’m Victor Sullivan. You can call me Victor, or Sully…

\- I’m Sophie- She said, releasing him.

\- I know…- He looked at Samuel-Boy… I did not believe it possible…

\- Not me, at the time- He stroked her blond hair- ¿Did you think what I said? ¿Can you with that?

\- Between her and Cassie- He sighed- Well… You don’t explain her who I am ¿True?

\- Not yet- Samuel knelt in front of her daughter.

\- ¿Will it be a bad thing?- She was worried.

\- Not- Laugh Drake- ¿Remember I told you that when he was young, a man cared Nate, and that this man turned close friend of him?

\- Yes- She nodded- Who accompanied him on adventures and it was like a daddy.

\- Daddy…- Laugh Elena, on one side.

\- Well- Samuel said- Victor was that man. And if he was almost like a father to him, maybe he will be almost like a grandfather for you… If you behave well, obviously.

\- I am good- Sophie said.

\- Anyway, is just to you know him… Victor is a man very, very, very busy, is always traveling away in very, very important business, so maybe you see him just a few times, so don’t pressures him to stay and those things.

\- I get it- She stared at him- The ladies taught me respect a lot a lot a lot, the people with gray hair. Grey hair is wisdom.

\- She did not take it from you, boy- Sullivan laugh.

\- ¡We just need Miss and the herd would be complete!- Said the girl.

\- ¿Who?

\- His Social Worker- Nathan said, holding Cassie- Sam was eclipsed by her.

\- ¿Is not that he always remains eclipsed wich each woman crossing him?

\- Hey- Samuel straightened- Yeah… But not like this.

\- ¿Do you have any plans?

\- ¡I have a plan!- Sophie, raised her hand- The plan that Uncle Nate gave me… Make her stay as long as possible in our house to fall in love with Daddy, but never, never, never, say that Daddy loves her… But I do not know why…

\- ¿And you?- Victor looked at Sam- ¿Do you have any, or just her?

\- I stay with her…- He answered- And try to be as charming, adorable, attractive, smart and funny as I am always.

\- You’ll make me puke…

\- ¿You want me to show you where the bathroom is?- Sophie took the Sullivan’s hand.

\- Not… It was a mean, I’m fine.

\- You smell like smoke.

\- ¿Are you a girl or a dog?

\- Hey, relax- Samuel defended her.

\- Relax you, child, I’m kidding…

\- And I worried being overprotective with Cassie- Elena said- Congratulations Sam, You’ve outdone me.

Nate laugh loudly, discovering that it was true: his brother was more annoying than his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

And another week had passed, was a Wednesday, full early morning. You were totally sleeping when your phone started ringing loudly. You woke up startled and you turned on the light. Those calls at that hour never were any good.

You took your phone and you attended immediately, still half asleep. Your concern began to increase as that your interlocutor spoke. He was a police officer, you had been sent to call to mediate in a problem: an official complaint of abuse, to the police station. Worse it was to know who was denounced. Samuel Drake.

While you dressed like a light, you thought in fact he never would be involved in that. What disturbed you was that the anonymous was wanting to destroy him in ways even more serious.

You get on your car and drive quickly to the house, where half a dozen patrol cars and an ambulance were standing in the dark street, with the twinkling lights on.

You saw four police officers pulling Samuel, trying to handcuff and get him to a patrol car. You did not consider the fact that four trained officers could not with him, but you came running, interpose.

\- ¡Hey!- You screamed, setting them apart- ¡Enough! ¡Stop!

\- ¡Don’t meddle lady!- A policeman tried to take you off.

\- ¡I’m his Social Worker!- You managed to leave Samuel behind you- ¡I demand that explain me what happened!

\- We get a complaint for maltreatment an underage girl, we must act.

\- Yes, Sophie. The ambulance is there ¿Did they check her?

\- That’re doing- The police tried to take Drake.

\- ¡Wait!- You put yourself in the middle- ¿What went out? ¿Was she abused?

\- We do not know, the doctors are still check her.

\- Then you have no right to take him away. The law specifies that if there is not minimal evidence that the complaint is real, he can not be taken into custody. I have proof that he has been the target to a series of unfounded allegations and I can assure you that this is another of them.

\- Mrs…- Spoke the police, with some little patience.

\- ¡The law!- You complained- If the doctors confirm that she was abused, I will yield. But meanwhile, he will not leave. We are both professionals ¿Agree?

\- All right…

The officer stepped back slightly, like his peers, giving you some space but still look out the suspect. You took advantage of that to turn you and look at him, discovering his face charged with concern and with an aura of fear.

\- Samuel- You took his arm- Calm. You did nothing, so Sophie is fine. They will not get you anywhere. ¿Yes?

\- Yes… Yes…- He rubbed his face with trembling hands- Thanks for coming… I was gonna to call you, but they not let me even ask it…

\- I know- You rub his back- The police call me…

Among the people, Sophie ran quickly between the legs of the officers, to his father. He saw her coming, so hug her immediately, lifting her in his arms, hugging her.

\- Daddy…- She cried.

\- Calm down- He kissed his head- Daddy’s here, calm.

You saw one of the doctors approach, so after introduces yourself, you inquire him quickly.

\- ¿So?- You said- ¿Abused or not?

\- Not at all- Said the man, with officers next- She’s in perfect health, not even a scratch.

\- I told you- You looked at the officer- False complaint.

\- All right- Said the police- But we can not spend resources on this, tomorrow I want you go to the police station with all the information to the other false allegations they you mentioned. We will investigate.

\- Sure.

You stayed standing, making sure that each and every one of the officers left, which took time.

Only you walked to the door of Drake when there was no one, more than a curious glance from the neighboring houses. You came to the house, looking Samuel leave of the room.

\- I took the opportunity to lay her- He said.

\- Good- You sighed- What a night…

\- I’m sorry you had to come- He was quite near you.

\- It’s my job, Samuel…

He hugged you tightly, with that wide and firm way, so characteristic of him. This time you felt it completely justified, so you returned the hug, rubbing his large back. You felt him squeeze you, sigh, lean on your head.

\- Thank you…- He whispered- Thank you, sweetie… It seems you’re always here when I need you.

\- That is what the friends do ¿True?

\- Yes…

Within the soul of Drake, there was a little pain to remembering that were, for the moment, only that, friends and nothing more. He let you gently, with a slight smile of resignation and fatigue. You smiled a little, realizing that he was with a broken blue shirt, and black shorts, barefoot and disheveled, and you, although you’d dress a little better, also you had a deplorable aspect.

\- God- You laugh a little- We looked like a shit.

\- Well, we look as if they were…- He looked at a clock on the wall- … Half past three am…

\- Yes… Go to sleep better- You came to the door- I still have to drive to home…

\- If you want you can sleep with Sophie- He approached again- I can sleep on the couch.

\- Not… Thanks, but I have to work tomorrow…

\- I get it…

Drake had been very close to you, looking deep into your eyes. One hand up slowly and caress tenderly your cheek, with the back of his fingers.

\- Drive carefully ¿Yes?- He muttered.

\- Y-yes… Sure… Goodnight…

\- Rest well…

Quickly you went back to your car, with your heart pounding in your throat and your skin began to feel hot. You drove slowly, fully awake by emotions, with your mind reliving one and a thousand times how his brown eyes had observed you, and the sweet sensation of his warm fingers on your skin, while hundred thoughts struggled to have an order and logic in your troubled brain.


	23. Chapter 23

After what had happened the night before, your workday felt heavy by lack of sleep, and trivial for your thoughts distracted wich not stopped moving and try to give meaning what Samuel had done.

You were writing some reports when a woman came into your tiny office. It was not strange to you, because things like that had a office. You looked her sitting in front of you, in a chair, without even saying good morning. Was an older woman, perhaps near the seventy years, with a hair excessively dyed blond, excess of makeup, shadow scandalous green on her eyelids, lips color red blood violent. It was obvious that she don’t want to look of her age.

She had golden earrings too large, a colorful necklace, large rings on both hands, bright bracelets, expensive clothes, a bag of chinchilla fur, shoes wich left in sight a couple of very unaesthetic feet.

Even worse, beyond her obvious aspect of excesses, her face looked grumpy, and her eyes full of something wich give you concern and rejection. She was the kind of woman which passes over all to get what she want.

\- Good Morning- You said, politely.

\- I’m here to make a complaint- She spat with squeaky voice and conceited- I want to report someone.

\- Okay… ¿Against who…?

\- Samuel Drake- She interrupted you suddenly.

You looked her, alert. Your brain was calculating things, and beyond that, for some reason, you wanted to hit her, you acted professionally.

\- All right- You inspired- ¿Who are you and why you want to report him? I need a reason.

\- I’ll give you a reason- She put identification on your desktop, reluctantly.

\- Margareth Noelle Mendez- You read without understanding, restoring her the identification- I am sorry… I don’t understand.

\- I’m Margareth Mendez… Mother of Isabella Mendez… My granddaughter is Sophie Mendez.

Your eyes widened. Not by the last name, but by name. That woman was the grandmother of Sophie. Anyway, you decided to stay as stoic as possible.

\- You meant Sophie Drake- You correct- The adoption has been completed and legal.

\- Mendez- She snorted- It Mendez.

\- Still you does not tell me why wants to denounce him or under what charges.

\- ¡Everyone! ¡Those who are required!

\- ¿What?- You said incredulously.

\- I want you to remove his parenthood, I want to take my granddaughter. All complaints I made so far did not work.

\- Mrs- You used a firmer tone- You can not do that.

\- Please- She laugh- ¿Did you see that man? Obviously he never be a good father, is a gang member, he should only want the money. And if it’s for money, better give it to me, I can give her a better life ¿Do not you think? ¿Is not that what you do?

\- Yes, and this is why I say it. I was an essential part to approve his paternity, I know what he is capable, and Drake has more potential as a parent of many of those who…

\- I’m not interested- She interrupted you- ¿You understand it? ¿What do you want? ¿How much? ¿A third of the money? I can do it, only moves the papers, girl…

\- ¿Excuse me?

\- ¿Did you’re in favor to giving a daughter to a single man? ¿Why do you think I divorced? Give me the custody, I’ll give you a small part of the money that the State give me.

\- Mrs… You are not even wanting to find out how is your granddaughter, I will not relent. If you want part of the tutoring, start making the appropriate formalities.

\- Trash- The old woman stood- You do not understand anything. You’ll hear from me.

You saw her stand, echoing all her jewels, before leaving your office, leaving behind a scent of excess of perfume and the feeling of something negative.

You were fast to announce your findings to your boss, and give her name to the police, only after going home Samuel, and give him the news. You spoke with him, in the kitchen, while Sophie was away, both sitting close beside the table.

\- ¿Do you think there will be problems?- He asked softly.

\- I don’t think so… Just paperwork and stuff. I was stupid, I should recorded her, send the confidentiality between client and I, to fuck…

\- Don’t blame yourself for being a good person.

\- Damn old. But don’t worry, she will not come close to Sophie, I swear. She will have to shoot me before fuck the life of the girl- Your sizzle.

\- Oh…- He gently pushed you with his shoulder, smiling- ¿Are you being overprotective with Sophie?

\- Not- You looked away, hiding the truth- I’m just fair and what she does, seems horrible.

\- Mjm- He looked you sweetly- If you want us to believe that, for now…

\- Enough- You pushed him- You say you have so many powerful connections, you could use with her…

\- ¿You want me to send her to the field of poppies?- He got confused.

\- ¿Field of poppies?- You looked him.

\- You know… To visit the clouds, hanging the shoes…

\- ¡God no! ¡Don’t be a beast!

\- I thought you suggested that- He laughing- Already seemed strange to me that someone as sweet as you was suggesting such measures.

\- I talked about had monitored her or investigate about her… How extremist you are.

\- ¿As they say? Desperate measures for desperate situations…

\- Nobody is dying.

\- Maybe…

You looked at him, without understanding.

He smiled to himself, thinking that he meant he was dying of love.


	24. Chapter 24

Only a handful of days had passed, when you went to work as usual. It was early and you had newly entered, when Vicky, your boss, came to your office, closing the door slowly.

\- Good Morning- You said, surprised to see her so soon.

\- Beautiful…- She sat down slowly in front of you- God… We have a problem…

\- ¿Already? ¿So early?

\- Is not good, I don’t know how to say it… ¿Remember Mendez?

\- Lady complaints, as not remember her…

\- She do other five complaints…

\- How insistent is she…

\- Against you.

You looked at her. That was too much.

\- Child Abuse- Sighed your boss- Fraud, relationships with your customers, corruption and abuse of power.

\- God- You rub your face.

\- Beautiful…- Vicky approached, taking your hand- I know it’s not true, the police know that is not true… But you know the protocol…

\- Vicky… please…

\- You can not stay here being under complaint… As much as I want… Unfortunately… You need stop exercising until everything is solved…

\- ¡That shit always takes much! ¡I’ll be months off my cases!

\- No longer will your cases… When you return, you will have a new ones…

\- But…

\- I am sorry, beautiful, but you have to go… You know it’s the protocol… If it were for me, here you would stay… I am sorry…

You inspired slowly, trying not to fall apart. You took your stuff and you left your office, thinking about what to do with your life now that your work was over and that complaints would stay on your record forever.

You don’t even knew where to go. With the mind on automatic, you saw yourself knocking on the Drake’s door, which worried to see your face. He left Sophie in her new and now complete own room, while you sat on the couch and you explained how you had left out of everything.

\- I am sorry- You finally mumble, staring- I did not want to bother you with my verbiage… I don’t know why I came here…

\- It’s okay… Don’t worry about it…

\- Is that… I did not want to go home… I know me enough, I know only think more and depress…

\- So… I’m glad you have come ¿Not?- He tried to put some things down.

But you only relied the elbows on your knees, rubbing your face.

\- It seems that I was born with a curse or something- Your mumbling between your fingers- ¿¡I can’t have a normal life or what!?

\- Calm down- He started to rub your back.

\- Nothing goes right for me… Nothing… I have not even a relative minimum, nothing at all, as if instead of being born I had fallen from the fucking ass of a bird or something… ¿And for what? ¡To be an orphan until they force me to become a nun! ¡And when I decide to leave that life and build a family of my own, I can’t! ¡I’m a damn sterile bag which can’t beget nothing but fat in the ass! ¡And when all stable is my job and my career, come an old witch to ruining my life! ¿¡What did I do to deserve so much damage!?

You began to cry, tired of the ups and downs of your life.

Drake took your arms, forcing you to get closer to him, then hug you tight, leaving you in his arms and on his chest, in a soft protective cover of muscle and heat. You hid your eyes on his neck, crying, hugging his warm body.

For a while you just relieve, until gradually you started to calm down, drying your eyes, even curled up on his chest. You felt a huge relief on your chest, mixed with shame of ve like this, and with a slight taste for that. You had to be honest with yourself, his heat, the way that he sheltered and harbored you, his aroma and presence, was extremely relaxing. You wanted to stay there, until the world ceased to exist. You inspired a moment, long, with eyes closed.

\- I am sorry- You whispered, not wanting to open your eyes- I’m doing a shameful spectacle…

\- ¿What do you say? Cry for your shitty life is not a spectacle, much less shameful- He gently caressed your back- Was necessary…

\- I could have done it alone, in my house…

\- Beautiful… It’s okay. Stop worrying. I’m happy to help you, although that something just is this.

\- But Sophie should ask what the hell is wrong with me.

\- I’ll explain her later. Just… relax ¿Okay?

\- Damn your mother in law…

\- I’ll take care of her…

\- Don’t kill her ¿Yes?

\- Ohh… Okay…- He said, as if you had ruined the fun.

You smiled slightly. No one ever could get you a smile so fast after crying like that. But he did it.

\- Thanks Samy- You whispered, slightly rubbing your face in his neck.

\- You’re welcome, dear…

You realize that, at some poin, and without that you realized, he was leaning against the back of the couch, allowing your body to rest on him.

It was extremely relaxing, comfortable and warm.

\- Will you stay for lunch ¿True?- Drake said.

\- I do not know… I do not…

\- You stay for lunch then- He interrupted you.

\- Silly- You smiled.

You knew you should not be doing that, but the feeling of peace and confort that Samuel was producing, was a spell very difficult to break. You stayed at the base of his neck, cuddle, distractedly stroking one of his sides, feeling that your heart was filled with warmth.


	25. Chapter 25

Although it was quite alon you were still curled up next to Samuel, you don’t let him go. You heard a noise coming down the couch, on the side opposite to you, so you opened one eye, imperceptibly. You see Sophie, sitting, looking at seriously, and for a moment, you did not know what to do.

\- Daddy…- She said softly- ¿Miss is okay?

\- More or less- Samuel said- She had a day very, very, very, ugly, and she came here because she don’t wanted to be alone.

\- Oh… ¿Is that why she was crying?

\- Yes ¿Does it bother you that her cry?

\- No… Only worry me…

\- Beautiful, you don’t have age to start worrying about anything…

\- But you’re my daddy thanks to her… If she is sad, I care and I’m sad too.

You could not avoid to feel emotionally unstable by the genuine concern from a girl as pure as Sophie. Your eyes turned to tears that you wanted to hide badly.

\- Oh…- Sophie clumsily stroked your hair- Don’t cry.

\- Beautiful- Drake said- Cry is good, takes away sadness and pain from the heart, so let her break free from that. And you will not hold back when you want to cry.

\- Okay.

The girl cuddle almost like you, but on the opposite side. Samuel closed his arms slightly in both, to tighten lightly against his torso.

Inside him, a tiny achievement was partially completed: have both women in his arms. Only, what he wanted was that you were more than a friend, and those hugs were a common currency in the relationship.

\- I’ve been thinking something- Samuel said.

You raised your sight, curious, noting that you were very close to his face. Too much.

The soft scent of masculine cologne stuck your mind so much that barely you could ask what it was.

\- I’ll tell Sully investigate her thoroughly- He said- The way you told me that she looks and everything else, is not so strange to think that she has been in illegal things.

\- ¿More illegal than fill us with complaints?- You whispered.

\- Much more.

You came back to support your cheek on his chest, listening to your heart beating you ears twice as fast as him. And you could also hear the small voice of eloquence and reason looking all from the bottom of your brain. You heard him scold you agan and again, telling you something that seemed obvious, and was, at that time, did you feel at home.

Not in your house, there, on the other side of the city, but in your home. You were happy, with two that suddenly you felt like family, with a familiarity that you rarely had sense, calm, full.

“Oh no” You thought “¿How did this happen? ¿What am I doing here? ¿How do I let fall in love with him? ¿Would not it was supposed to be professional? God… ¿What I do now? I can not stay in his arms all day, as much I want… ¿Why do you have to be so damn comfortable and pleasant? I would hate you… if I did not love you… ”

\- ¿The ladies have any special requests for lunch today?- He said.

\- ¡Chicken!- Sophie said- ¡I want bits of chicken well cooked!

\- Agree- He smiled- ¿Anything else?

\- ¡And carrot and tomato salad!

\- ¿Anything else?

\- Nope- She laugh.

\- ¿And you beautiful?- He patted your back.

\- I’m fine… I feel like I’m abusing you terribly.

\- No, no- He denied- I will not accept that kind of bad energy in my house.

\- It’s okay- You laughed, turning away from his engaging warmth- Since I can not help you in the kitchen without intoxicate your daughter, at least I’ll wash the dishes before leaving.

\- ¿You’re going to go?- Sophie looked at you with eyes stray dog.

\- After- You remembered her.

\- ¿Will you come to help me with the bathroom?

\- I suppose- You thought- ¿When?

\- ¡Now!- She jumped on the couch- ¡While Daddy makes chicken!

You looked at Samuel. He stood, raising his hands, as if that decision has already been taken.

\- Well…- You shrug your shoulders- Let’s go…

\- Wiiiiiii- Sophie ran to the bathroom.

\- Slowly- Samuel said.

\- She have excess energy- You said.

\- Obviously it was genetic… But, seriously ¿You do not want anything special?

\- No, Samy, thank you.

\- All right.

He gently patted your waist as he walked toward the kitchen. You inspired a moment his aroma, then go to the bathroom, with a soft smile on your lips.

There you stay a while. What you thought was a help to the child, it was more a company, as she bathed alone quite well. The only thing was that she liked to talk, ask you, comment again and again things about her father, what she liked, and all as crossed her mind.

And despite being so small, you could see she had reactions, gestures and ways of speaking identical to Samuel.

That was worse. If Sophie, alone, was a lovely girl, now that she had details from the man that you were in love, made it very difficult to ignore her.

You did not clear where would go all that, but with your day so bad, you really did not want to think about it. In that will would work your version of the future.


	26. Chapter 26

The days began to pass, and luckily everything started to get better.

Sully had found good information which coincidentally “leaked” to the police. Among special contacts that offered data and records, Victor began to see a pattern. The dreadful Mrs. Mendez had divorced twice of wealthy men, managing to convince the judges and obtaining much of the heritage. Besides that, she had married two times, when she was young, with two men extremely older than her, and extremely wealthy. Thanks to that, she had been widowed twice, before the age of thirty years. And those deaths had “not certain” causes.

As if that were not enough, arose serious debt with several banks and a dozen red accounts in several casinos.

If it is added to the false allegations made, the pattern became more evident. She only wanted Sophie for the money.

The official in charge of the investigation made clear to you that not only you were not supposed to worry, but they begin to investigate her, with basis of weight.

On the other hand, your boss took care of, mysteriously, these complaints disappear from your record.

You could go back to work anytime, with total freedom. But nevertheless, you chose to only continue with cases that you already had, and not add new ones, taking advantage of your holiday and Christmas were approaching. You’d take some well deserved rest.

It began to be usual that you were in home of Samuel many days, to lunch, talk, enjoy a company you looked lovelier by the day.

It was midafternoon, a quiet weekend, in home of the Drake, fifteen days of Christmas. You had taken the boldness to prepare you, coffee, taking advantage of was something you knew to do very well, and which ensured that you would not kill Samuel.

And since you are good doing homemade cookies, you cooked a few in your home and you give to them. Sophie went crazy seeing that you were offering her a tray filled with cookies of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and honey.

You were sitting at the table, talking to Samuel, drinking your coffee and eating your cookies, when Sophie came running from her room, with a drawing in her hand. Another drawing, the fifth in about half an hour.

\- ¡Look!- She came over you- I invent a small plant.

\- Oh- You looked a crude drawing of a pot with a plant wich consisting of a thousand green scribbles, while Samuel smiled- ¡How nice! It looks big… It is for the garden ¿True?

\- Maybe… But when I grow up I will study for plants, and I will make that smaller, for you.

\- It seems perfect, thank you ¿Do you think which flowers you like have it?

\- Yes. I’ll draw them later. And I want that give peaches.

\- You’ll be busy then, when you grow up, creating so beautiful things. You will probably have many people working for you, and you will be so important, I’ll have to ask to your hundred secretaries grant me a date with you.

\- No- She laugh.

\- ¿No? Of course you do, doctor- You laugh- You’re going out there with that hair of Rapunzel in big business with important people, and I will begging for a hello.

\- No- She laugh again- I will always have you in mind and I will visit you, Mommy.

Your smile faded immediately. You saw the eyes of Samuel become slightly worried, and certainly surprised by that. It was obvious the girl had realized about the error, since her euphoria quickly faded.

\- I’m sorry Miss- She lowered her face, distressed- I did not mean… It out…

\- It’s okay- You stroked her hair- Don’t worry.

Sophie turned away quickly, to her room.

You sighed, rubbing your forehead. In your desire to enjoy the company of that man, you had confused the poor girl.

\- I’m sorry, Samuel- You standing- God… ¿You want… You want me to explain her?

\- Not, is fine, I talk to her.

\- Sorry… Really- You looked him- It was my fault, I got too involved.

\- ¿What? ¿Are you apologizing for being friendly with her and bring her cookies?- He stand up- ¿What do you say?

\- It’s not supposed to she see me in that way…

\- She is an orphan, and she is very young, it was obvious she would call like that to any woman wich happened too long. ¿Did not the children usually tell Mom to their teachers?

\- Yes, but what you just said… I spend too much time here.

\- You say that like a bad thing. You enjoy being here, also we.

\- It’s much more complicated than that.

\- Is not- He came very close to you, with a sweet tone- It is not so complicated…

\- It’s complicated- You denied.

\- Beautiful ¿Have any ever been told you think too much?

\- Yes, all the time.

\- Well… I propose you something… Since you’re so analytical, think what you want, but I do not want you to bring a half negative thought when we are at Christmas, in Nathan home.

\- I’m not going to…

\- No, no- He interrupted you- No. My house, my rules. Days ago you said you were going to spend Christmas alone, and I will not let that happen. My brother is not going to bother your face during dinner, and Elena will be grateful to be with another adult woman. Even five minutes during the toast.

You looked at him, doubting, in the middle of two opposing ideas fighting each other. On the one hand you wanted to be with him, but you don’t want to keep getting in a relationship that would not happen as friendship.

\- ¿Five minutes?- He asked.

\- I’ll think about it…

You left the house, with ten thousand thoughts hitting each other as a Roman wrestlers battle, and your head felt like that.


	27. Chapter 27

After that minor inconvenience, Samuel approached to her daughter’s room.

He slowly leaned out the door, seeing her sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and looking at the drawings she had done and her stuffed monkey.

The man entered, to sit beside her, slowly stroking her long hair.

\- ¿I ruined it daddy?- She asked.

\- ¿What thing, beautiful?

\- Our friendship with Miss… ¿I ruined it because I call her momy accidentally?- She looked at him.

\- No, of course not.

Samuel sat better in the bed, extending his arms toward her. The girl came quickly and she cuddle into his chest, face up, completely cradled in his arms, almost like a baby.

\- I think she did not like it- Sophie muttered.

\- It’s not about that, sweetie- He kissed her forehead- She only not expected it.

\- But I shooed her. She ran away.

\- I would run too if an adorable little girl like you calls me daddy. I will run by the fear of waking up from such a nice dream.

\- Fool- She gently hit his chin.

\- Seriously, don’t worry- He kissed one of her small hands- ¿Or did not you notice?

-¿What?

\- I think our plan is working. I mean… She comes here often, drink coffee, eat with us, she laughs, talks a lot… ¿Do you remember the beginning, as she was? Very serious, kinda “Look at me, I’m a professional and I have glasses and angry face”

\- Yes- She laugh loudly.

\- And for Christmas I have planned to make the plan work at all… I think she likes me ¿What do you think?

\- She looks at you a lot.

\- ¿Seriously? But that’s because I’m a great man- He put a bad seducer face.

Sophie laughed again. Samuel stroked her face, watching her.

\- I love you babe…

\- And I love you daddy.

\- Hopefully soon she says the same thing.

\- ¡Yes! ¡Kiss!

He approached to kiss her cheek but she tried to kiss him on the mouth, so Samuel turned his face.

\- No. Sophie- He became seriously- Only adults in love kissing on the mouth. Don’t kiss me like that.

\- ¿Really? But in the park I saw mommys kissing her daughters in the mouth.

\- I know, but it’s wrong. There are many ways to show love to the children, but not like this. The mouth is love couple. ¿Yes? And remember that if someone tries to kiss you like that, scream.

\- Okay. Cheek then- She shook her head.

\- Better.

Drake kissed her soft cheek, hard and loud, repeatedly.

\- Now you- She said.

The man approached the cheek and he felt her kiss him hard, trying to be as loud as him.

\- Oh no- He muttered, theatrically- You awake… ¡To the Eats Girls Monster!

-¡No!- She laugh.

Samuel bent over her, making strange noises, trying to bite her stomach but causing her tickle and making her laugh loudly.

\- ¡You can not escape!- He growled- ¡Argggggg!

\- ¡Help!- She shouted, laughing, trying to push him away.

With her characteristic clumsiness, the girl, unintentionally, she kneed him in the nose.

\- ¡Ouch!- He pulled away quickly, grabbing his nose- Lord… Strong, like me.

\- ¡I am sorry!- She sat- ¡I hit you!

\- We were playing, that usually happens.

He looked at his hand, seeing that he had a little blood.

\- ¡Blood!- She scream- ¡I hurt you!

\- Calm… Calm… It was an accident. Go to the bathroom and bring me some toilet paper ¿You want?

\- ¡Yes!

She ran and returned immediately with the whole roll of toilet paper, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

\- So exaggerated- He grabbed a certain amount and put it into a nostril- ¿You see? Like that.

\- It’s that have a lot of nose, Daddy.

\- I know- He laugh.

\- ¿It hurts?

\- A bit.

\- I am sorry- Sophie knelt on the bed to hug him from the back- I’m sorry, daddy…

\- Everything is fine, calm.

\- I have to use much love spell, so you heal faster.

\- Well, I will not deny your love spells.

The golden-haired girl stood on the bed and began to stroke the head of his father.

\- Healthy, healthy- She said- I’m a love spells Witch, and I tell the blood to stop. Fush, fush, kashalelush.

\- Be careful, you are so powerful that you will dry my brain.

She laughed loudly, then hug him. Samuel’s head was on her chest, and the feel of her hugging him like that, did close his eyes, happy.


	28. Chapter 28

You were not quite agree with that, and to spend Christmas in Nathan’s house you seemed an intrusion and overdo in the kindness of the family, but Samuel had overstressed you, and, to be honest with yourself, you could not oppose to him and his irresistible puppy face.

Resigned to his order, you went to Nathan and Elena, in the Christmas Eve afternoon, carrying a ton of cinnamon, ginger and chocolate cookies. You hit the decorated door, under a gentle light snow. You Heard a squeal similar to a frightened pig come from within. “Sophie” You thought, laughing.

You saw the door open slowly and the girl, smiling widely.

\- Lord- You said, feigning surprise- Lady Elena, that little and pretty looks today.

\- Hee hee hee- Laugh her- It’s me, Sophie.

\- ¡True! And I thought that Elena was not so cute… But do not tell her ¿Yes?

\- ¡Yes!- She took your free hand and made you go- Come on.

Once inside, you see the fully decorated house with Christmas decorations, including a beautiful tree with a few gifts, and both homeowners, Cassie lying on the couch, Victor checking his phone, and Samuel, who looked at you smiling, with a blue wool sweater.

It was not the first time you saw them, you had to talk with that family before, of course, thanks to Samuel.

You said hello to all while you put your big box of cookies.

\- ¿Are you going to feed a regiment?- Samuel said, looking- ¿Are we at war?

\- I did not want to come empty-handed- You smiled.

\- Chocolate- Sophie looked- ¿May I daddy? ¿Yes? ¿Yes? Only one ¿Yes? Please ¿Yes?

\- One- He took a cookie and gave it to her- It’s early.

\- By the way, Nathan- You looked him- That tree you got.

\- I was gonna get one more small- He said- But it’s a special Christmas…

\- It is assumed that all are special.

\- They are Drakes- Said Victor- They have their particular ways for the special…

You laughed, noting that it was true.

Throughout the afternoon and early evening, you stay there, with that strange family formed by even stranger events, laughing, enjoying, telling stories and listening to others even more crazier.

Dinner was even better. You were at that table, not too big, next the tree, with all eating and laughing, even Cassie seemed to talk in her own way.

Everyone waited anxiously while television give the countdown, catapulting a general toast when the count reached zero.

\- ¿Can I go see the presents?- Sophie asked, with her greater emotion face.

\- Go- Elena said, cradling her daughter- Distribute them.

\- ¡Yes!

She crouched down, beginning to review the packages.

\- S…- The girl tried to read in a box.

\- Sophie, you just have four years- Nathan said- You still can not read.

\- Yes I can- She was obfuscated- Daddy is teaching me.

\- ¿So soon?- You looked him.

\- Only the basics- Samuel said, taking a sip of cider- I thought, as she is intelligent as her fantastic father, It would not hurt to she start reading soon. She entertains and educates.

\- I give a toast to that- You raised your glass.

\- Su… lly- She read- This is for Grandpa Sully.

\- ¿Seriously?- Victor took it.

He opened it, seeing a white pipe, very elegant, in a wooden box, and a dark package.

\- Ostentatious- He looked at the card- Thanks Nate.

\- It is the strange Snuff Swirls. It is a mixture of Cuban, Colombian and Chinese snuff.

\- Noticeable- He sniffed.

\- Sophie- Read the girl, quickly- ¡My own!

\- That was the idea of Elena and me- Nathan said.

She opened it quickly, seeing a package wich containing a small denim jacket, identical to the Samuel used to have and, coincidentally, he had brought.

\- ¡It’s the jacket from Daddy!- She quickly put it- ¡Warm!

\- Her level of Drake has increased by three hundred percent- Sullivan laugh.

\- It is true- You laughed.

\- ¿How do you say?- Samuel asked.

\- ¡Thank you Nate and Elena!- She laugh.

Little by little, Sophie was finding gifts for everyone. Toys, clothing, perfume, books, a bit of everything, until she found a small box and slowly read the name

\- ¡Miss!- Shouted Sophie, approaching you a small box- ¡This have your name!

\- ¿Really?- You took it, surprised, not expecting anything- Let’s see…

It was a small box, well wrapped. You opened it, almost regretting having to break the beautiful wrapping and you find a cardboard box, and a card.

You saw the card, typical, with Christmas decorations, and you opened, watching a beautiful calligraphy with an obvious old style, which you read.

“Even after all, keep this simple gift. A little reminder that, no matter where you are, you have a flock in which you belong. Fly free, and come to the nest whenever you need. Sam”

You looked him askance while you opened the box. Inside was a small extremely delicate chain, crimped on both sides of the wings a silver figure: a bird with open wings. But not just any bird, it was identical to the birds that Samuel had tattooed on his neck.

You took the necklace, with your trembling hand, while you covereth your mouth, and your eyes were loading of tears.

\- ¿What happen?- Samuel came to you, worried.

\- Is…- Your moan- Its is… the first time someone gives me something for Christmas… And is beautiful… God…

\- You scared me… I thought you did not like it- He breathed.

\- Thank you…- You hugged him hard- Thanks, Samy…

You only could squeeze him tightly, shocked, by something that had deeply touched your more sensitive fiber.


	29. Chapter 29

You took your time to recover yourself, while your face was on the neck of Samuel and your fingers tangled in his hair.

You let him go little by little, while you dry your eyes with the back of your hands.

\- Lucky it never occurred to me to give you anything more shocking- He joked, lightly stroking your arm.

\- And I got nothing to anyone… Oh my God… I feel terrible.

\- Shut up ¿You want? You brought those delicious homemade cookies- He took away the necklace of your hands.

Softly he passed the chain around your neck, hooking it delicately, touching imperceptibly your skin with his fingers, which produced you a slight electric shock in the back of your brain.

\- And… Perfect- Drake said, smiling.

\- Thank you… Really.

\- Don’t get dramatic about it, it’s just a necklace.

\- But what it means…

\- Don’t- He interrupted you, touching the bird resting between your collarbones- Don’t start.

You smiled gently. Usually you never allowing anyone to interrupt your sentences, but somehow, when Samuel did, does not bother you.

\- Merry Christmas- He smiled.

\- Merry Christmas- You watched him, smiling.

You were not aware of that, but for the remaining three adults, the gaze and closeness that both of you had were more than obvious, and even more the chemical sparkling among you.

It was a few minutes later, while everyone was scattered in a thousand issues, when Samuel looked at his brother and Elena, nodding gently. He should start the plan.

Absently, Fisher asked you to take some things into the kitchen, to which you agreed. While you left all, Nathan looked for something in the drawers, which tossed it to Samuel, standing near the door. The elder Drake put everything in place and he stood still, waiting.

You went back to the room, but you saw him standing there, keeping you from passing.

\- ¿What?- You smiled.

\- Nothing- He shrugged his shoulders, with sweet tone- Hello.

\- Hello- You laugh- ¿What’s up?

\- Nothing- He repeated- Cute necklace ¿Who gave it to you?

\- A kind man but a little crazy.

\- He has good taste.

\- I think…

\- Sister… ¿What happened to your observation skills?

\- Don’t call me like that- You hit softly his arm- And I’m on vacation, let me be a little less psychotic for details. ¿Why do you ask?

\- Mmmmm…

You watched him, uncomprehending. He raised his eyes slowly, and you followed. There, hanging on the door, without that you had seen before, there was a branch of mistletoe. You took a moment to process the information as he turned to look at you.

You did not know what had more in your head, if doubt, confusion or disbelief, and you were unaware if your heart was about to explode or not.

\- ¿W-what?- You asked, not knowing what to do.

\- Mistletoe- He whispered, a little closer to you.

\- I-I saw it…

Now that he knew that you were aware of what was going on, a wave of sudden shyness took posetion to the largest of the Drake. His safety with which he had begun slowly it dissolved in fear that you will deny him.

\- I don’t…- He muttered, looking away- That is… It’s just… a tradition ¿You know? It’s not… an obligation…

\- I know…

\- But I would… like…- He rubbed his neck nervously- You know…

\- ¿T-to me? I don’t… I’m a bad prize…

\- No, you’re not, cute… Don’t say that- He look at you, as if pained him that you will minimize- Not for me…

\- But…- You looked down- You’re too…

\- I get it- He sighed, sad- You don’t want, I understand. I respect your… decision.

\- It’s not that I don’t want- You looked him- It is that I think… you know…

\- I already told you, you think too much- He gently took your fingers- Please… honey…

A part of you feared that you had drunk and that was the result of a dream. You came a little closer to him, giving to his bewitching appeal, slowly, as if you could wake up to that anytime. You saw him shorten the remaining few millimeters, gently taking your chin and kissing your lips with extreme delicacy.

For a moment you remained static, feeling his warm lips deposited on yours, expectantly, both without breathing. Instinctively you closed your eyes, looking gently a kiss more comfortable, placing your hands on his waist. Samuel reacted to that, closing his eyes as well, surrounding you with his arms, groping your lips without losing his delicacy.

Both stayed a moment, tenderly kissing, as if any hint of passion was even forbidden, without thinking of anything but the pure sensation.

By the time that both of you separated slightly, you could not avoid to giving a long sigh, while, smiling, you looked him with all the love that you had to repressed all that time. Samuel did exactly the same, stroking your back.

You felt in the clouds, totally giddy with love, inside euphoric and strangely calm mind.

The only thing that broke the romantic atmosphere, was the long euphoric scream of Sophie, that shook each and every glassy surface of the house.


	30. Chapter 30

Sophie ran to both of you, that were quite together, and she stood watching you full of fascination and wonder, as if suddenly you’d become the actual shape of Rapunzel and your hair were shining with magic and fairies around.

Then she looked at her father, with the same face.

\- ¡Daddy!- She squealed- ¡Adults in love kissing on the mouth!

\- Yeah, I know- He smiled.

\- ¡Amazing!- She looked at you- ¿¡You are in love of daddy!?

\- I-I… Well…- Your face became intensely red- Y-yes…

\- ¿Will you be my mommy?

\- Emmm… ¿Maybe? I do not know…

\- I promise to be good- She took the edge off your sweater- Please…

\- Beautiful…- Samuel bent slightly against her daughter- Do not rush her ¿Okay? We just kissed, maybe our thing not be, maybe will be wonderful. It has nothing to do with you.

\- I believed…- Sophie looked at you- I thought I had scared you, or that you did not want me.

\- Sophie- You caressed her hair- You’re sweet, adorable, obedient and intelligent, like a princess witch. It is impossible not to want you. I wanted to make a statue of chocolate to your name.

\- So…- She thought- ¿Maybe someday you be my mommy?

\- Well…- You lift her in your arms- I hope so…

\- No, no- The girl laughing- Will you be my mom.

\- ¿Do you think you are the queen here?- Samuel tickled her neck.

\- Yes- She laugh.

Sophie took his father, by the neck sweater and she tugged gently, pulling him.

\- Come on- She ordered- Give kisses adult.

\- I can’t say no to that- Drake whispered.

He even closer to you, long and gently kissing your lips, stroking your back. You will returned the affection, smiling, even with the child in your arms. You heard her clapping for the phenomenon.

The man barely separated from you, then kiss the head of his daughter, and stay a moment close to both, as if contemplating his family.

\- Hey, Drakes- Called Sullivan- Nice family.

\- You’re right about that- Samuel said, looking at you.

\- ¿Will you come to spend New Year here too?- Asked you Elena.

\- I don’t know, I don’t want to disturb you- You left Sophie on the floor.

\- You’ll come then- Nathan approached- Samuel has never had anything so serious with a woman before, as worth to bring her in the holidays.

\- But if we even just kiss…

\- ¿And you think that only now he is interested in you?- Nathan laugh- No no, I’m bored of hearing about you.

\- ¿What?- You looked to Samuel- ¿Seriously?

\- More or less- He took your hand, absently.

\- That mean you like me for some time.

\- Absolutely. I think it was one of your last visits before we went to court. It was a “click” and recognize that the Social Worker had killed me…

\- Oh… Then I was not crazy… You were seducing me… I thought it was my subconscious trying to believe that you also liked me…

\- ¿You saw me with eyes since?- He took your waist.

\- Not so soon… It was when the first four complaints fell to you… ¿Remember? You did lasagna “Mediterranean style” and acted as a French waiter…

\- I remember… That means that we have enough time swirling around us mutually like headless chickens…

\- No longer…- You looked at his eyes, deeply.

\- No longer…- He mimicked you, getting lost in your eyes.

\- Oh my God- Victor complained slightly- I’ll have diabetes only to see you…

\- It’s okay- You laugh- If so annoying, I’m leaving.

\- ¿What?- Samuel looked at you with sad face, before looking at Sullivan- ¡Victor!

\- Just relax- You pat his chest- Actually it’s late, I have to call a cab and go home.

\- ¿To your house? ¿Alone? ¿In Christmas? ¿Are you crazy?

\- ¡Come with us!- Sophie took your hand- ¡And you sleep with Daddy!

\- ¿And what happen with you?- Samuel tickled her daughter-¿Are you a teenager or what?

Everyone laughed at once.

In fact, was late, and was a good time to go to sleep, since they had more future lunch and dinner in the following days. Victor stayed in home of Nathan, while you will sleep with Samuel.

That thought filled you with nervous all the way home, and even while he slept Sophie, and while you were taking your place in bed.

But as demon frightened by a blessing, your nerves vanished in the instant that Samuel, lying on your side, held you for you to rest on his chest. The peculiar feeling of comfort and warmth was so typical of him, pounced on you. You cuddle in his side, inspiring long his aroma, happy, while you felt his hand tenderly stroking your back.

\- The best Christmas of my life- You whispered with a smile- Thanks Samy.

\- To you, my love- He kissed long your forehead.

\- I am the luckiest woman on the planet- You looked him.

\- Then I’m the luckiest man…

You came near your lips to his, to kiss him gently, multiple times and full of tenderness.

\- You’re adorable- He muttered, with loving eyes- ¿Sleep, my adorable?

\- Sure…- You kissed his chin- Rest, adorable.

\- Sleep well, my adorable.

\- You adorable.

You laughed softly, covered with warm blankets, muscle, and love, in great quantities.


	31. Chapter 31

Your eyes slowly opened the new day. Sleepily you observed that you were still cuddle on the Samuel’s chest, between the sheets, and in his other arm, Sophie slept peacefully, as much as he did.

The image you found it extremely adorable, and gave you a huge desire to stay there and watch it every morning. You hugged his waist, while your sighing happily.

\- ¿Mmmm?- He woke up slightly, opening his eyes a millimeter.

\- I’m sorry- You laughed softly- I woke you up.

\- Is nothing- He stretched slowly, giving a soft whimper- I woke up a while ago, but not even crazy I will going to move…

\- Shhh- You pat his chest slightly- You’ll wake her.

\- She has a heavy sleeper…- He accommodated her daughter’s hair- Only God knows when came here. Damn lovely ghost.

\- ¿She does it very often?

\- A quite… I know she don’t have age to do this… But I can’t say no.

\- If she don’t do this all the time, don’t worry. She know how sleep alone.

\- Yes…- He tenderly stroked your hair- ¿You know? Since some time I wanting to be like this, with each one asleep in my arms…

\- ¿Seriously?- You smiled, resting your chin on his chest.

\- Mjm- He nodded- Is the paradise…

\- Samy…

\- Tell me.

\- Don’t get scared ¿Yes? I love you…

\- I don’t get scared- He smiled- I love you too.

You came near a little more, gently taking his face with your hands, while you were starting to kiss him slowly. You felt his mouth more daring, his curious lips, the tongue more willing to rummaging, while his hand gently stroking your waist. You rub the skin of his neck with your fingertips, noting that everything was starting to become more dense and passionate. You separated from him, laboriously, seeing as he wanted to continue kissing you.

\- No, Samy- You whispered- Take it easy…

You heard him grunting softly.

\- ¿You have your habit?- He ask you.

\- Yeah… Somewhere ¿Why?

\- One of these days we could leave the Queen in Nathan’s home… And you put your habit…

\- That is a sin, you beast- You hit him slightly, to understand the idea.

\- After we prayed and done… I can get a priest costume if you want…

\- Stop- You laugh imperceptibly- You are impossible.

Both laughed softly, very close. On the side opposite to you, Sophie moved, stretching, rubbing her eyes.

\- Good Morning, sleeping Beauty- Samuel stroked her hair.

\- Good morning Daddy- She hugged his waist and looked at you, sleepily, smiling- Good day Mommy.

\- Good day, beautiful…- You smiled- But you already know…

\- I don’t care- She interrupted you- I’ll call Mommy.

You laugh again.

One by one wake up, awaking at all. When you came into the kitchen with Sophie, you see that Samuel was finalized to make three cups of hot chocolate milk with a vanilla cake that he had done a couple of days earlier.

You stayed at the door, smelling. You assumed that mixture of sweet and warm aromas was the smell of a home. You watched the girl walk with him and hugging his legs, as Drake lowered his eyes to her, lovingly.

Both things affected you in a way you did not know, and they made slowly you began to cry. Samuel looked at you, worried.

\- Hey- He came to you- ¿Beautiful? ¿What happen?

\- It’s nothing…- You driedst your eyes- Is that… See you, see how much you want each other, feel this house… I… I can’t believe to be part of this… You have no idea how much I want to live it…

\- But darling…- He caressed your face- Just relax… Guess what…

\- ¿What?

\- You’re at home now- He hug you.

You surround his body with your arms, hiding your face in his neck, closing your eyes and inspiring slowly, while you felt his arms squeeze you tightly against his chest. You gave a soft whimper of mild satisfaction, at the time when your soul is soothed.

It was true. That would be your home, that felt as such. And they were your family. You’d never have believed that would happen in that way, but you were happy that it had ended like this.

\- Mommy- Sophie gently patted your leg- The milk is cooled. And hot is better.

You let go Samuel, only to hug the girl, pick her up in your arms and kiss her cheek hard. She laughed slightly, before lean on your shoulder.

\- You know she’s a tick ¿Don’t you?- Said Drake- Once she sticks to you, she never let you go.

\- Must be inherited from you- You looked him.

\- You funny- He gently bit your neck.

You laughed broadly.

The day turned into a delightful stay in Samuel’s house, eating delicious things, talking too much, enjoying his kisses and caresses, as much a little blonde girl who kept following you, take your hand and call you “Mommy” at every moment.

It was, by far, the best Christmas of your life.


	32. Chapter 32

New Year’s dinner in Nathan’s house was more of the same incredible feeling to be in family. You could realice that even Sullivan was treating you as a member of the “ Drake Herd”.

That herd had started with those two fugitives of life, and now had a substitute father, two adult women and two girls pure blooded Drake.

You stayed with them, on the roof of that house, advantage that was not so cold, watching the fireworks around. In addition to all, the best was to have Samuel beside, kissing your shoulder and hugging your waist, so lovingly that the fireworks seemed a trifle.

You got tired of hearing Nathan mention how strange it seemed to see his brother holding hands with you, and even mention, with tears in his eyes, how happy was for it. Obviously the holidays of the end of the year became him highly sensitive.

Taking advantage were your vacation, you started to spend more time in Samuel’s house that in your own home, and already began to appear a third toothbrush in the bathroom, a change of clothes in the closet, details of your constant presence there.

You were sitting along the couch, at night, watching a absurdly boring movie, when Samuel appeared slowly. He gently pulled your legs, sat down and he replaced them, on him, on his lap, stroking your knees.

\- ¿She sleep so fast?- You came a little more closer, accommodating the collar of his brown sweater.

\- With how much she ran today… I don’t know how endured so far.

\- She has your energy- You smiled.

\- It’s possible… ¿You know?- He stroked your legs, thoughtful- I’ve been thinking… And everything depends on you, if you want or not… But I’d like you to tell me about your… infertility.

\- ¿What do you want me to tell you?

\- I don’t know… Emmm… ¿When did you find out?

\- I always suspected that I was actually… I’ve had a couple of meetings unprotected and nothing happened to me… But medically confirmed, almost two years ago… When I was about married…

\- ¿What?- He look at you- ¿You almost get married?

\- Yes…- Your sigh- I had a nice relationship with a man called Bennedict. And all went well, we were almost a year of dating, until he told me that as my wedding gift, he wanted to marry me already pregnant. He had that idea in mind to see me with wedding dress and belly. We tried, a lot. When we saw that nothing happened, we visited the doctor, who confirmed the funny thing: I have ovules, but practically dead. Technically I’ve been pregnant several times, but the ovules are so medically defective that the embryo reaches not develop more than a handful of days…

\- Oh… I’m sorry, honey- He took your hands.

\- The most fun of all was Bennedict, instead of supporting me and try to make me feel better to be defective, directly he decided that if I could not give him children, he was not interested in marriage. He broke up with me, directly, a few months before the wedding. Apparently he cared more marry with a factory children that with me.

\- Excuse me, but that guy’s a fucking bastard- He hissed, angry- ¿How could be so stupid, so unfeeling, so damn son of a bitch?

\- Take it easy- Your pat his hand, with a slight smile- Look at it this way… At least I realized the kind of idiot who he was, before I get married.

\- Yes…- He thought- So… ¿Is there no way for you to get pregnant?

\- Yes, with artificial insemination, which is fiendishly expensive. My uterus works perfectly, once a month my body reminds me. But still, the baby would not be mine. I only could “borrow” my uterus, but the ovules have to be from another woman. And to have a child that is not mine… Better not…

\- ¿That you work on adoptions has something to do?

\- I took more time working that knowing that I am sterile- You laughed slightly- But I guess my feminine intuition works better than my reproductive system.

\- You know that not conceive does not make you less of a woman ¿Don’t you?

\- I know- You sat beside him, stroking his hair.

\- Some women are much depressed in that case… I know to Elena took a little be in pregnant with Cassie and she became impossible. I don’t want you to get sad about it… So, always tell me if you feel bad or something…- He look at you- I better shut up ¿Don’t?

\- Don’t- You laugh, sinking your fingers in his hair- It’s okay. It is so cute when you care. Though I wonder why this surprising curious yours about my uterus…

\- Is that…- He sat back, stroking your thigh- Since I got out of prison, I became a little speculator for the future… Before I lived in the now, and now I have half a brain in the morning.

\- ¿And…?

\- And I’m thinking, if our relationship grow to extremely serious levels… I don’t care if you’re sterile. I love you as you are.

\- Sweetie- You came closer and gently kissed his lips- I love you too as you are.

\- That’s easy, I am perfect- He joked.

\- In fact… Yes, you’re quite perfect- You kissed his lower lip.

\- Quite is enough for me- He purred, stroking your waist.

\- ¿Are we going to sleep, sir quite perfect?- You looked him.

\- Sure…

\- Unless you are silent.

\- ¿Silent for what?

A mischievous smile formed on his face as he felt one of your hands curiously get under his sweater and gently stroking his stomach.

\- ¿You know what, Daddy?- You whispered in his mouth- You’re talking about future and we have not made love.

\- Keep talking like that, Mommy, and see how many seconds it takes me to make you cum- He pressed you against him.

\- Don’t…- You bit his neck- I want it slow.

You heard him nodded with a grunt.


	33. Chapter 33

You were already lying, naked, when you saw Samuel carefully close the door of the room, with key, and walk towards you, only with a black underpants.

\- Hello…- He smiled, climbing to the bed and put himself on top of you- Hello, hello, hello…

\- Hello- You laughed softly.

\- You look beautiful without clothes- Gently he kissed different parts of your face.

You murmuring a soft “thank you”, as you felt him filling you with kisses so loving as passionate.

Evidently he had taken to go slow, literally, because he took his time to kissing, biting, lick and suck your skin, gently caressing you, purr in your ear.

You could feel his whole body on you, pressuring you slightly against the mattress, warm your skin with his hot muscles, rubbing his hard crotch against you.

\- ¿You want to see… how good I am in this?- He whispered in your ear, stroking your thigh.

\- Of course, Daddy- Your caress his neck while one of your hands squeezing his buttock, below his underwear- Please…

You saw him separated from you, smiling. He sat slightly, behind you, holding you with his arm, allowing you to lean on his chest. You looked at him, biting your lower lip.

\- You’ll be careful ¿Yes?- He smiled, stroking one of your breasts- Nothing to shout…

\- God… Sure- You caressed his face- Samy…

\- I hope I should not cover your mouth- He kissed your hand, while his free hand stroked the inside of your thighs.

Anxious, you observe his hand slowly approaching, while the other still in your boobs. Your throat choked a soft exclamation when his fingers slipped through your pussy, playfully near your inner lips.

\- You really want this, Mommy- He kissed your head- You are soaked…

\- Samy…

You closed your eyes, feeling his hand rubbing your pussy all along, before starting to caress your clit with gentle circular movements, wich started to become it big and firmer.

\- You like it ¿Mmmmm?- He purred in your ear- ¿You Like more this?

Two of his long fingers entered gently into your pussy, in and out slowly but surely. You spread your legs, instinctively, while you holding in his thighs.

\- You are so pretty- He kissed your face- Precious…

\- Fuck… Samy- You moaned softly.

\- Tell me…

\- I will n-not be able to do it quietly… It feels so damn good…

\- And I’m just beginning.

His fingers began to move a little faster, almost poking around inside you.

\- Fuck- Your moan- Put another more… Please…

\- You’re insatiable- His third finger joined within you- I love that.

Those three fingers moved firmly in your hot and wet pussy, while you are trying to contain your loudest moans. Your legs trembled when you felt his fingers twist every time we came and went without stopping.

\- Yes… Yes…- Your waist moved alone, trying to keep their fingers- More… Stronger… Daddy…

\- God- He pressed you against his chest- You have no idea how much it make me horny to see you like this…

Samuel began to put his fingers harder, faster, twisting them inside you, rummaging in recesses of pleasure. Your delicate whimpers were overshadowed by the rhythmic obscene sound of his fingers among all your fluids.

\- Oh God…- You hang on his thighs- Samy… Samy…

\- Shhh…- He kissed your head- Not so loud, Mommy… Hold the volumen ¿Yes? I’ll make you cum…

Now his fingers began to rub firmly your sweet spot, that inner wall that did you sprain as possessed. Drake kept you still with his other arm, while you felt his fingers rubbing you vigorously, ripping you a fast ecstasy that catapulted you to a tiny gasp, with your body fully tensioned and your legs shaking with pleasure.

\- That's…- He whispered, leaving your wet pussy to caress your stomach and kiss your mouth- My love… Very good…

\- Shit…- You just breathed in his arms- God… Samy… T-that was… incredible…

\- I know- He stroked your face- I could feel it…

\- Thank you… Sweetie…- You kissed his hand- God…

\- Calm, there is still the best part… You have not tried me completely yet…

\- I want to see it…

Smiling, he separated from you, leaving you lying in bed. Kneeling on the sheets, he sensually stroked his torso, to your eyes, his hands down his formed stomach and stroking his black underpants terribly bulky.

Gently he got off the only free clothe, showing you, in the faint light of the room, his thick, well-endowed dick, bright and inviting, with sweet veins in sight and a reddened glans carrying a delicate transparent drop at the tip.

\- Wao- You mumble, hypnotized to see one of the most delicious cocks that you had seen in your life.

\- I greatly flattered that you say only that… wao…

\- Daddy…

You felt a surge of lust browse your body, knowing that if he had made you feel so good with his fingers, having like this, inside, would be paradise.


	34. Chapter 34

You came a little closer to him, to fondle his strong thighs, and slowly raise your hand to that piece of masculinity. You stroked his dick, extremely hot and hard, licking your lips.

\- ¿You like it?- Samuel purred, watching you.

\- Yes- You whispered, gently stroking his stomach and chest- Everything about you.

\- God…- He mumbled- I wish you, Mommy…

You felt him touch you, move, position you, as if he planned to make a sculpture. Gradually you understood what he wanted, especially when you stayed on all fours in front of him.

\- Got damn… Check this out- Drake took your two buttocks, gently separating them- I hope don’t make too much noise fucking you…

His hands caressed your back, all along, as he knelt behind you. He took his cock and gently placed it in your wet entrance, moving within you.

A relatively loud moan escaped from your mouth. You covered your mouth with your hand quickly, although the sound had already occurred.

\- Shit- You whispered- Sorry.

\- It’s okay- He molded to your figure- You moan adorably.

You shudder to feel his legs next to your thighs, his waist behind yours, his chest touching your back, his strong arms on both sides of your shoulders, holding himself, his mouth on your neck. It seemed to want to touch you with every millimeter of his skin. You could feel his hot body, muscular, strong and manly, covering you like a blanket of pleasure. And it felt wonderful.

You heard him snort at length in your neck, as he began to come and go into your soaked pussy.

\- Fuck… Fuck…- He moaned softly in your ear- What a delight… God…

\- Samy…

\- Guess what… I have not had sex… Since I became father… You’re the first woman from Daddy Sam…

\- Daddy…- Your moan- Stronger… Daddy…

\- ¿You don’t want slow?- He sucked the lobe of your ear.

\- A-another day… I need you Samy… Please…

Little by little the way in how he fucked you began to be faster, firm and exquisite. At one point, he took an incredible ideal pace, that could go perfectly with electronic music. You felt so damn pleasant that you closed your eyes, letting your body turned from his possession, while a tiny whimper accompanied each thrust. Evidently Samuel had realized that this was your own pace, since he kept without stopping.

\- Yes… Yes…- He murmured in your neck- I love that… You’re so into ecstasy… Your soul is in heaven…

\- Samy…- You started to breath deep- Keep… I am… I’m coming…

\- I’ll cover your mouth ¿Yes?

\- Yes…

One of his hands was placed on your lips, at the time when your ecstasy peeked slowly. Your moans detainees began to be longer and longer, until the orgasm went through your body, leaving your eyes bulging, your legs shaking like electrocuted and your pussy, pressing insistently.

He released your mouth, allowing you to drop your torso towards the mattress, breathing hard. Your ass still high, so will he held your waist with both hands, slightly increasing the speed.

You managed to look him over your shoulder, contemplating his formed body cover with sweat, the way he moved, how he biting his lower lip to suppress his own moans.

\- Fill me Daddy…- You whispered- Show Mommy how much you have to give.

\- God…- He groaned, as wounded.

He increased the speed, crashing your ass, puffing as low as possible. His thrusts became irregular and powerful, until he closed his eyes tightly, complaining, tensing, sticking his boiling cock as inside your pussy. You see his legs shaking gently, for then his whole body accompany him on a delicate spasm that filled you with his hot semen.

\- O-Oh my God- He quivered once more- This has been… damn… amazing…

Drake left your pussy, to hug you and dropped both between the sheets with you above him.

\- Thank you- He kissed your cheek- Thank you, thank you, thank you… Sweetie…

\- To you…- You laugh softly.

He also laugh slightly, with his nose in your ear.

You cuddle into his chest, yawning almost immediately, enjoying his soft, warm body.

Samuel hugged you after covering both with blankets, making you sleep a few minutes later, thanks to a blend of comfort, tiredness, relaxation, endorphins and love.


	35. Chapter 35

Your short holidays had finished a week ago, and now you came back from your work with great news.

Like nothing, you opened the door of Samuel’s house, since now, and although was very strange for you, you had the key to his door. That had made you feel, from the beginning, it was a huge step in the relationship.

You came, walking down the living room, warmly greeting the girl who saw a documentary about whales, to then walk to the back hallway linking that part of the house with the area where both rooms were.

Smiling, you looked at Drake, completely covered with dust and sweat, with a heavy belt with tools, staring at the walls full of lines, the floor marked with white tape and the leaky roof. For days he had decided to add an upper floor of the house, under the pretext he felt that will missing space anytime. He had done some basic plans, but now he was excited about the idea of the stairs.

\- Hi dear- You told him.

\- Hello- He got confused- ¿You are back? ¿Did you go out soon, love?

\- No. It’s my normal schedule. I think you’re too excited about that.

\- But you’re here… It’s my new enthusiasm of the day- He opened his arms to hug you.

\- Wait, wait- You laugh- You are dirty and this is my work clothes.

\- True- He took a rag and rubbed his face- Like that… A kiss at least…

You laughed softly, crefully getting close and kissing his lips gently. And of course, as every time you kissed him, you stay a moment, savoring his mouth. You could not kiss him only once.

\- ¡Oh!- You separated a moment- I almost forgot. Good news.

\- ¿They increased your salary?

\- Not…

\- ¿Did you steal something?

\- ¿What?- You laugh- Not… ¿You…?

\- ¿You lost weight?- He smiled, interrupting you.

\- ¡Stop!- You hit his arm, laughing, watching dust float.

\- ¿What?- He smiled.

\- ¿Do you remember Mrs. “I want to make a complaint to half world? Well, the police have her where they wanted. She will eats a few judgments, have frozen all her bank accounts, her passport is canceled, her entry forbidden and, great, restraining orders to us.

\- Suck that, old crazy- He laugh- One more relief.

\- Yes- You sighed a moment- ¿Do I change and help you?

\- ¿What? No, no… I have to do lunch.

\- You’re not going to change full and you begin to cook now, silly. You have face of tired. ¿What do you think if I ask something toe at and then I help you?

\- You’re beautiful- He kissed your forehead- For my asking what you want.

\- I’ll see if Sophie wants something special…

You walked back toward the girl, while Samuel stopped to look intensely your ass.

You sat beside her, noting how she watched intently the documentary. You knew you could speak very little when they are passing animals on television. That abstracted her more than any Disney princess. She hugged your arm, the couple of minutes that lasted until the next commercial break.

\- Hey- You hug her- I’ll order food and then help Sam. ¿Want something?

\- Daddy is all a worker- She laugh, and then think- I want Shushi.

\- It is said Sushi- You laughed.

\- Yes, the small fish of funny men- She stretched the skin of her eyes to mimic the oriental eyes.

\- ¿You know they’re going to put you the ugly green thing, if you call them funny?

\- ¡No!- She hid her face in your lap- ¡Guanabi no!

\- It’s called Wasabi…

\- I don’t want Guanabi in my Shushi.

You laughed loudly at her jokes.

Shortly after a friendly Japanese man brought the order of Sushi to home and all three were eating directly into the couch.

\- Luckily you always ask enough- Drake said, sucking his finger after eating a serving of salmon- I am starving.

\- ¿How you will not be hungry? You’re working nonstop since I went to work… Animal of God.

\- Well, at least I don’t need gym today- He laugh facetiously.

\- ¿I can have my room upstairs?- Sophie asked.

\- Possibly…

\- ¿¡And I can have a nice window to the garden to see the plants!?

\- Possibly…

\- ¡It’s going to be the best house in the world!

\- ¿And what more you have thought?- You took a piece of masonry from his shoulder.

\- Well- He thought- Down there is little space… I think I’ll go up Sophie’s room, and I will put a small study in her place. Also I want to do a room for my exercise machines, another bathroom, a few more rooms, I don’t know what for… But since I build, best have more, and not less…

\- We’ll be busy for a while.

\- You know you have no obligation to hauling bricks and cement with me ¿Don’t you?

\- I want to help… Also, you look sexy when you’re all full of dirt…

\- ¿Really?- He looked you, archly.

\- Don’t- You laugh- But yes, you look good when you strutting of these muscles.

You rub his strong arm, before taking a portion of octopus and I come closer to his mouth. Samuel opened his mouth, leaving feed himself, without avoiding to suck slightly your fingers with obvious messages for you. You came to gently kiss his lips, tenderly, laughing.

\- You will be wasted with so much kisses- Sophie laugh, before denying, trying to be serious- Cute… Cute…

Both smiled, knowing that, at least, the girl is not disgusted to see you do that.


	36. Chapter 36

You could not believe that Samuel had convinced you to do that. Even if you’d refused several times, somehow he managed to change your mind between puppy looks and promises. You came to the house with an overcoat, seeing that he had done as he had said and had left Sophie at his brother.

The house looked a bit dark, as he had turned off most of the lights, except the pair of candles in a glass, on either side of the door of the room, invitational. Sighing, you dodged the tools that were in the hallway and you came, watching him sitting in a chair next to the closet, with another glass with a candle inside, that hardly showed his serious face.

\- You almost scared me- You mutter.

He cleared his throat.

\- Right- You smiled.

Softly you took off your overcoat, leaving hanging on a hook. You heard him give a soft hungry growl to see you using an excessively provocative sexy nun costume that does not look anything like your real habit. You don’t practice, but you were not going to use the real for that, not in a million years.

You saw him walking around the room slightly, lighting a pair of lamps covered with fabric, to lessen the brightness. The slightly brighter environment allowed you to see him better, disguised as a priest. Very well disguised. He seemed real.

He approached you, smiling slightly, trying to stay in character, taking your hand.

\- You look amazing- He whispered- I’m hard as a fucking rock.

\- We will go very to hell for this… ¿You know?

\- While we’re together ¿It does not matter?

\- The black looks great on you…- You stroked his chest.

\- Thank you- He coughed slightly, before placing a pillow on the floor.

\- Ho…- You knelt on the pillow, with a slight smile- Forgive me Father, I have sinned…

\- Tell me your sins, sister- He caressed your cheek.

\- I’ve had impure thoughts- You climb your eyes to him- And I can’t control the sinful impulses of my body… I am pure lust, Father…

\- I’m glad you recognize your sins- He touched your head- You must eat the Sam’s body… As penance… And you will be forgiven…

Biting your lip, you went hands on his both legs, gently opening his zipper, slightly lowering his black underpants and leaving exposed his big cock, hard and ready for everything.

\- Holy Glory of the Lord- You mutter.

\- Amen- He growled.

Hungry, you started to suck him, definitely. Your hands had clung to his waist, while felt his hot body get in and out rhythmically from your mouth. You closed your eyes, enjoying his taste, feeling as he kept one hand on your neck. He was not pushing you or forcing any of your movements, simply he seemed to delight to have his hand there.

you had already sucked like this before,

but always silent. Now you could give soft moans

while you heard snorting and cry openly.

\- S-sweetie- Groaned Samuel- I-if is possible, don’t swallow saliva… It feels so delicious so wet.

But you had to swallow some saliva yes or yes, because your mouth was producing too much fluid to have his taste on your tongue.

\- ¡Oh my God!- He trembled slightly- ¡How good you suck!

You gave a soft, pleasant sound, keeping your pace.

\- My nun- He whimpered- My nun… Like that…

Little by little you heard him make even more loud noises, until everything he did was moaning and complaining with each and every one of your movements.

\- ¡Yes! ¡Fuck!- He scream- ¡Don’t stop!

He moaned and groaned louder, ending with a long whimper that flooded your tongue and throat with a warm liquid.

You looked him for a moment, noting that he panted slightly, smiling. You stood, and he firmly hug your waist and widely kissed your neck.

\- You are…- He bit your ear lobe- Free of sin… sister…

\- I have… more sins to confess, Father- Your moan.

\- I hear you…- He stroked your buttocks below your short nun costume.

\- I like to seduce the cleric…

\- Keep going… You exciting me so much…

\- I can’t stop thinking about… you… And I spend all day wishing to hear your moans.

\- My love…- He sucked your neck.

\- Got damn…- You stroked his hard dick- Samy… I need you…

\- ¿Are you going to moan loud?- He murmured in your mouth, looking at you intensely.

\- Yes Daddy…

\- I want to hear you… I want you to leave me deaf…

You bit his lower lip gently, making him grunting.

\- Give it to me- You grunting too- Now.

You heard him give a long guttural sound, like a beast, that confirmed what you felt in your hand. Drake was fully ready.


	37. Chapter 37

Samuel followed you closely while you gave a few steps back and you lay face up on the bed. He stood on the edge of the bed, looking at you, with flaring eyes like burning coals. He took one of your ankles, gently, sensually caressing your foot and calf covered by a black sock of lycra reaching to your thighs, in a league of lace adorned by a cross. You observed him, completely in black, with his reddened cock into the air.

\- You look so beautiful- He rise your ankle, to kiss it.

\- I thought I was always beautiful- You joked- But at least I know the costume you like.

\- I don’t speak of costume… You, completely, get beautify when you’re excited. As if your body do everything possible to urge me to make you love…

\- ¿It works?

\- Hell yes…

He left your foot, to crouch, roll up your short black skirt and closely observe your wet pussy.

\- And here we see a sinful nun who has been enjoying her priest- He grunted, with a smile- ¿What would the Vatican say about this?

\- The same as will the neighbors say if you make me scream like you promised…

\- Sweetie- He trembled slightly.

Samuel slightly opened the lips of your pussy, and he opened his mouth, as if he were at the dentist. You thought Ihe was going to bite you to your navel, but instead, he covered most of your pussy with his mouth, using his lips and flattening tongue to gobble and taste you.

For a couple of minutes, he was grunting between your legs, eating you slowly, then rise and removed the top of his suit priest, leaving his naked torso, except the white collar. You were surprised than as such a small piece of clothing could make him so sensual. You see him get it out, but you stop him.

\- No Daddy…- Your purr- Leave it… I love how you look.

Drake smiled, climbing slightly on you, lustily kissing your mouth. His tongue tasted wet and dirty, you could feel the viscosity where seconds before had been, and that became it even better.

Your hands down to his pants, while kissing him, unbutton it, lowering only a little, enough to be comfortable, while he put one of his hands for your pronounced neckline, anxiously tampering one of your breasts, pulling it out.

With a desperate air, he came inside you, taking a long whimper, with your open legs around his waist.

\- Oh… Sweetie…- He sighed, stroking your side- I love having sex with you.

\- Samy…- You Surround his neck with one arm, to bring him more close, while your other hand touched his face- I love you…

\- And I love you, love- He began to move, keeping his mouth near yours.

Now that you know you had that freedom, you could start to moan in the volume that you liked, which was not low, because his dick turned you completely crazy.

It also became apparent that he loved to hear you, as he began to snort and moan thickly, penetrating you fast and firmly.

\- ¡Oh God!- You twist slightly, delighted- ¡Daddy! ¡Daddy!

\- I love you call me like that ¡You’re great!- He held your waist- Moan strong, Mommy, as I like…

\- Don’t make me finish so fast… Please… I want more…

\- I’ll do finish you- He growled- And I will not stop… ¡I’ll follow you until you ask me to stop!

\- ¡Do it Daddy! ¡To me! ¡Fuck me like that!

He did not took too long to let you moaning and whining loudly, clinging to bed as if your life depended on it, and with him making sure to not leave you or stop.

\- Daddy- You complained almost plaintively- Samy…

\- ¿Do you want me to stop?- He asked nonstop ramming you.

\- God no… Keep going… I’m yours… ¡Give me more!

\- Daddy’s gonna fuck the whole damn night- He growled in your mouth.

And partly, it was what he did. You lost the account of the times you cried his name, the times you called the name “Daddy” or how many times the orgasm flooded your body.

Nor do you know how many times his grunts had made you shiver, in how many positions he had made love to you, how many times he had ejaculated.

You just know it was quite late when both biology prevented from continuing, and left both cuddled together in a monumental mess of sheets and clothes, sweaty, tired, boiling, with certain body parts flushed from so much use.

To several long minutes both were still, in silence, enjoying the mutual heat. Your face was resting in one of his pectorals, and one of your arms remained inert around his waist.

\- We’ll have to send away Sophie more times- He whispered- This was, simply, from another world.

\- I find it strange that the police did not come yet…

\- Well, I think the neighbors have heard that kind of screams were.

You laughed softly.

\- Heaven… Samy- You denied slightly- Every day you’re better in bed…

\- I’m not… Actually every day I learn better as you like it…

\- How cute- You watched him, dreamily- That means that eventually, You will make me end only looking at me…

\- Challenge accepted- He laugh.

You hugged him tightly, happy.


	38. Chapter 38

The weeks went in a fast and pleasant way. Your days are spent in getting up, go to work, come back, have lunch, help Samuel with the construction of the house, help raise Sophie, deliciously live and sleep. And occasionally, back to your house looking for things.

One day you were back to your home and you’d taken a moment to look at the place. Little remained, you had moved an object at once, and now you were thinking in directly rent it. You don’t wanted to ask Samuel exactly that. Say you wanted to rent your house would be a very powerful announcement, which involved a very serious relationship. And it was, but that would be too official and you did not know how he could take it.

On the following weekend, you had to think of other things, since a flu of epic proportions left you bedridden, with a thousand things around. Several pillows on your back, handkerchiefs, a humidifier, cough syrup, medicines various, thermometer, water, blankets, teas, cooling water bag for your head. Runny nose, coughing, sneezing and a lamentable aspect. The normal.

The good thing was both Sophie and Samuel they became slaves who were close to you, perhaps more to distract you that because you really needed it.

It was Sunday afternoon. You don’t worried about tomorrow, because your boss was aware of your state. Sophie was drawing on a small table near the bed. And only you had allowed she was so close to you, being sick, because you had assured that she be vaccinated months earlier.

\- It will call Flushi Kill All- She lifted the drawing, showing you a plant with furious colors- I’ll do that, if you eat one of their leaves, don’t get sick.

\- I could eat a whole plant now- You snore slightly by your constipation, cleaning your nose- Don’t forget to put rich flavor, you know that medicines taste bad.

\- As shit- She said.

\- Sophie… That mouth.

\- I just said shit- She look at you- Daddy says that often.

\- But Daddy is adult, he can say those things… Although is better to be polite and don’t…- You cough hard- Don’t say it…

\- Shit- She laugh softly.

\- I’ll stick you the flu if you are not good.

\- No, no- She denied- Healthy is better. Healthy is good.

Drake’s voice, calling the girl, crossed the few corridors. You saw her laughing loudly, before running into the room.

\- Don’t run- You told, although it was late.

You arranged a bit like the sheets, looking at your phone and taking a sip of water. A couple of minutes later you looked at the door of the room, seeing Samuel come slowly, fully dressed in a black suit and tie, impeccable, hairstyle, shaved and perfumed, holding a wooden tray with your dinner: a giant bowl of chicken soup in Drake style, plus other things.

\- ¿What the fuck?- You cough slightly, looking him- ¿Samy? ¿Who died?

\- Nobody- He smiled widely- I just bring your dinner…

\- ¿With a suit?- You laugh- Oh… You’re crazy, baby…

\- They say it all the time- He put the tray on the table next to you.

\- You look more appetizing that chicken soup…- You stroked his arm- I will go to bed with you… if I could breathe…

\- I always look appetizing ¿What do you say?

\- Sure- You laugh a moment, before noticing something- ¡Oh God! ¡Don’t tell me it’s our anniversary!

\- ¿What?- He laugh- Not… This still about four months to that…

\- Then I don’t understand so much gala…

\- Ha ha- He raised his hand.

Slowly he turned off the main light, leaving only the lamps, slowing a little light. He lit a candle with his ever eternal lighter, puts romantic music with his phone, placed a rose in your lap and he stayed close, enjoying your perplexed and confused look.

He approached you a glass of water and one of your pills, which you took. You were going to leave the empty glass when he stopped you.

\- I bought a better medicine- He smiled.

From his pocket he pulled something which dropped into the empty glass, loudly. You looked inside, watching a beautiful silver ring, smooth, simple. Your face previously red by fever turn to milky white like a traffic light.

\- ¿Will you marry me?- He ask you.

\- ¿¡What…!?- Your cough forcefully.

\- Sweetie… You are more here than elsewhere… You’ve brought almost everything in your home, you live with us, Sophie does not stop calling you “mommy”… ¿What do you say? ¿Will you marry me and move out at all?

\- ¿B-but you could not wait a little? ¿How are you going to propose me marriage if I still like that? I’m like shit…

\- Sure, as if that made me love you less. That I come in suit does not mean you should change your clothes… I love you with that red nose, your ratty pajamas, disheveled, eye bags, with that nasal voice so funny… So… ¿Are you going to allow me the pleasure to transform you into my wife and to give an official mother to my daughter?

\- Samy- You cried slightly, cleaning your nose- Yes… Hell yes…

\- Thank you my adorable sick- He kissed your forehead hard- I love you…

\- I love you too…- Your moan.

\- I’ll take this, wife- He took the ring in the glass- With your fluid retention, I doubt that fit in you.

\- No… Leave it…- You took it- I want to see it for hours.

\- Of course.

You saw him get something more out of his pocket and move his hands, then show his left hand, moving his fingers, showing you his ring in him.

\- Thank you… Samy…- You sob.

\- Beautiful…- He quickly kissed your lips and then he looked toward the door of the room- ¡Said yes!

A sharp scream rang in the living room and increased the intensity as Sophie came running, to finish throwing herself to bed and hug your legs, laughing like crazy.

\- ¡I have Mommy!- She yelled- ¡And Daddy has a wife! ¡The best day of my life!

In that room was a crazy girl, a future husband with suit and a future wife with severe respiratory constipation.


	39. Chapter 39

Your evil flu had vanished some time ago, and now you were again without the engagement ring. It was understandable, because you did not want to ruin it with wall paint or hooking it against a bag of lime.

With the weeks, several things took shape. As your home completely empty and rented, the upper floor of your now new home, your marriage. In order that the bureaucratic movement of paper was more efficient, you officially married in an afternoon random, with judge and witnesses. The big wedding would happen another day, or perhaps never would. Everyone seemed happy with that simple wedding without waste, unchurched, suits, dresses, food. Only two people who loved each other for some time, giving an official confirmation. And that really you cared very little. To you, you were married even before taking the “yes”.

One night you were covering your daughter, to be asleep, but she wanted anything but sleep.

\- ¿How much time left to me go to the floor up?- She asked, with her green pajamas and drawings of fungis.

\- Not so much really- You stayed sitting on the bed- The heaviest is already done. Now we have to put simpler things, as the doors, the floor, curtains, lamps… And then you have to carry all the million things you have, up there…

\- But I will not stay with all these things- She placed delicately Bongo at her side.

\- ¿You don’t? ¿Why not? ¿You will give it to the poor children?

\- Yes- She thought- Something I can give them. But not all, no. As Dabsy. Dabsy stays home.

\- ¿Why not Dabsy?- You looked at the doll of fluffy hair.

\- Because Dabsy will go to the box, as the Dollhouse, Foly, my crayons and other things…

\- ¿What box?- You laughed.

\- The one that I’ll give to my little sister as a welcome gift… That- She pointed to a large cardboard box, drawn, with some things, next the wall.

\- Sweetie…- You kissed her head- You’re very, very, very, very sweet, but I don’t know if you’ll have a little sister.

\- ¿Is it about the good garden and the bad garden?- She ask referring to an allegory about your infertility that Samuel had tried to explain.

\- Yes- Your sighing.

\- Oh- She was sad.

\- Look at it this way… If you had a sister, you would be jealous, as Daddy, and you would not want to be near her, or lend your things, or you fight with her.

\- I will not do that… In the orphanage they would not let us became friends among us… And in the houses where I was, was no one else… I would like Daddy and take care of her, teaches her things and be her friend…

\- I know- You stroked her hair- Go to sleep ¿Yes?

\- Yes Mommy…

\- Rest darling, I love you- You kissed her forehead.

\- Goodnight Mommy, kiss Daddy for me, and tell him that I love him, as I love you.

\- Of course- You stand.

You left the room, thoughtful, to enter yours and lie next to Samuel.

\- What a face- He said, watching you, sit between the sheets- ¿What happened?

\- Nothing- You denied- Is Sophie, talking again about having a younger sister…

\- Oh- He came closer to you- I don’t blame her… She has seen too much how we treat Nathan and I…

\- Now is when weigh as much my infertility…

\- Don’t say that- He kissed your head.

\- You know… I… If you want… We can organize all… so you can impregnate someone and give her a sister…

\- ¿What do you say?- He hug you- ¿Are you crazy? No, not a chance. I will not have anything with any other woman, take off that out of your head.

\- Is that… She wants a sister, and you want more children…

\- No, I said that if someone guarantee me that all my children were like Sophie, I don’t mind having two more… I never said I really wanted to have more.

\- You say that because I’m sterile. Tell me the truth- You looked him- If I were fertile ¿Would not we be trying to give her a sister?

\- If you were fertile… Yes… And if you were a man, I would be gay… And if I had move 3 seconds before, I had not broken my nose… If we talk about theories and possibilities…

\- I… I just want that you two be happy…

\- ¿And we did seem unhappy? My silly… Don’t worry so much about that… We can’t give her everything she want…

\- It is something so simple for other families…

\- The other families are not like us. We are a herd Drake, composed of people who were in orphanages… And I love this family. Now… ¿Sleep? We work hard today, we deserve a rest ¿Yes?

\- Yes… You’re right, honey…

He leaned back, leaving you his free side so you can cuddle. After deeply kiss his lips, you lay on his chest and sleep.

As days go by, an idea crossed your mind, taking advantage of the possibilities of your work. You spoke to Samuel, several times, calculating everything, taking your time.

One day you returned to work, nervous. You went to your house, looking at Samuel, who was waiting, smiling. Sophie quickly entered the room, to say hello, as she always did, but suddenly she stood still, watching.

Her eyes were set at a smaller child, taking your hand. Big cheeks, eyes almost black and a brown hair tied in a pair of ponytails.

\- Hey, Sophie- You said not avoid some fear in your voice- I present you to Kayla.

To your relief, everything you saw in her, was a smile that almost and left her face.


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie looked at her father, who had approached her had rested his hand on her hair.

\- ¡Daddy!- She take his pants- ¿¡She is my little sister!?

\- Maybe- He crouched in front of her- She’s an orphan, too. Remember when I adopted you, was not easy or fast, so… ¿Why you don’t go and welcome her? Slowly, try not to scare her too much ¿Yes?

\- ¡Yes!

The young Drake walked until the girl just arrived and stayed close.

\- Hello- Sophie said.

\- Hello- Kayla looked at her, still in your hand.

\- ¿You have a sister?

\- Mmmmm…- She thought- No…

\- ¿Do you want to be my sister? I have toys and my parents are the best in the world.

Kayla looked her doubtful. She stared at you, as seeking guidance.

\- Everything is fine, beautiful- You rubbed her back gently- ¿Do you want to go play with her for a while?

\- Okay…

\- Sophie- You looked at your daughter- Take her to play… And be careful with the stairs.

\- ¡Yes!- She nodded, hard- ¡Big sister to the rescue!

Sophie took her hand, gently and led her slowly to the stairs, watching carefully every step she took.

You could not avoid approaching Samuel and hug him tightly while your mind analyzed everything that had happened.

A couple of months ago you had been working with Kayla, when the girl had been given for adoption by her father, a man who, after being widowed, threw himself wildly into the drink.

And while you organized everything to prepare her for any adoption, your mind started to analyze the possibility that this lovely shy girl who had recently turned 3, end up spending all her life in orphanages. And if so, there was nothing better than the possibility that you adopt her by yourself.

You were married, you had stable work and there was another girl at home, were all good parameters to make her enter your home.

And Samuel, who had only seen her a couple of times, was delighted. Obviously, Sophie would forever be his favorite, but that would not prevent that he would love that little princess of brown hair.

You spoke to your boss about the possibility of Kayla staying with you, and you got nothing but good news.

Fortunately, you had already had a little relationship with her, so now you only needed to be a little more attentive and gradually convince her of her new home was that.

\- Samy- You squeezed him hard.

\- Calm down- He smiled, rubbing your back- I told you Sophie would be happier than anyone.

\- ¿Do you think that always it will be this way?- You took his face, worried- ¿What if she’s suddenly jealous? ¿What if they fight? Maybe Kayla does not want her…

\- Just relax- He took your hands- You said that Kayla was a little suspicious at first… Give her a little time, that established and be comfortable. Don’t become an overprotective mother… That’s me.

\- I am sorry- You smiled a little- I’m a little hysterical.

\- I was the same the first few days I had Sophie, it’s normal.

You sighed slightly, hugging his waist, resting your face on his chest.

\- It’s good that I like to prevent and I decided to finish the top floor- He laugh.

\- Of little use… We do not have a bed for Kayla…

\- I’ll bring it to morrow. Further, it will be good for her to sleep with us the first night. ¿Don’t you think?

\- Sure… Sure… For adapt, and feel secure… Well thoughtn sweetheart.

\- I know, Sophie slept with me the first night she got here.

\- Yes… Remember that Kayla is allergic to shellfish.

\- To her “sister” does not like them too much, so it does not matter.

\- It’s so weird to refer to Sophie as her sister- You looked into his eyes.

\- It was weird, too when she called you “mommy” and we had not even kissed.

\- True- You laugh.

\- Nathan was the first to have children and i got over him- He laugh loudly.

\- Elena is going to become unbearable.

\- And you are unforgettable- He looked at you intensely.

\- ¿What?- You laugh.

\- Nothing…

You took his face and kissed his lips, long, feeling his arms chained to your waist. Then you just hugged him, again.

Now you only needed time, pray for everything work, and to have that adorable mini human with you, in order to give the surname Drake.

\- Oh God…- He murmured- I suddenly imagined when they are teenagers and bring me your boyfriends… or girlfriends… They’re going to get me green.

\- That’s long time for that, love…

\- Sure, because here, the hysterical overprotection is me- He pretended to make a scene of hysteria- ¡Poor me!

\- Don’t become a Drama Queen, please.

\- Might… I’m very good at acting… I could pretend to be a very rough man and frighten her boyfriends, opening the door with my worst face and a shotgun in my hand.

\- They’re going to hate you.

\- I’ll live with that.

You refused, laughing. You loved your new family.


	41. Chapter 41

Samuel was still preparing the lunch, so you, prey to your curiosity, you approached Sophie’s room and you sneaked out the door seeing both girls sitting on the fluffy and hairy carpet of colors, with toys between both as fun dealers. And next to both, the box that the oldest of they had prepared for her new sister.

\- I kept this for you- Sophie reached her a teddy bear very similar to her beloved monkey- He’s Bongo’s brother. You can name him.

\- Is a bear- She looked at it- Bongo is monkey… They are not brothers…

\- Yes they are. They are not the same on the outside, but they are the same inside. Like you and me.

\- ¿How do you know that?

\- If you hug them, both are just as smooth. Besides, it does not matter. It only matters that Bongo and he love each other as brothers. ¿What name are you going to put him?

\- ¡Shongo!- Kayla laugh.

\- ¡Hello Shongo!- Sophie approached Bongo, acting- ¡I’m your brother Bongo! ¡I love you!

Sophie approached her monkey, with open arms, while Kayla reach her, and both made the toys hug each other.

\- ¿Are you going to sleep with Daddy and Mommy today?- Asked the older of the two.

\- I don’t know.

\- Yeah, you should sleep with them. They are warm and soft, you will sleep as in clouds. Then Daddy’s gonna get another bed and you will sleep here with me.

\- ¿They are your parents? ¿Or did they bring you?

\- They brought me. I was in an ugly orphanage and many houses, until they found my Daddy. He told me he’s my real Daddy, but that he did not know, and he asked me to forgive him for that. Thanks to me, Daddy met Mommy and married.

\- ¿And you real mom?

\- I don’t know. I don’t care. She’s my real Mommy now. And if you like to be here, she’s going to be your Mommy too. We’ll share everything.

\- They look like good- Kayla thought, hugging Shongo.

\- ¡They are the best! ¡And I also have an uncle, an aunt, a cousin and a grandfather! ¡I will share them too!

The younger of the two laugh adorably, even more so when she saw Sophie tell her strange stories while wearing funny faces.

You stayed at the door, slightly hidden, looking at them with a smile on your lips. Soon after you felt Samuel approaching behind you, gently put his hands on your waist and kiss long one of your shoulders, looking at his future second daughter playing with the older of the two.

\- I told you that both will like each other- He whispered, hugging your waist and pressing you against his chest- Sophie is so adorable that even Rafe would like her… And he hated children…

\- Yes- You laid your head against his- Try not to favor anyone ¿You want? We don’t want Kayla feels less Drake than her sister…

\- I know… Anyway, I think Sophie will always be Daddy’s daughter… And Kayla will be Mommy’s daughter…

\- Possibly.

\- Very possibly…

\- By the way ¿Do you know who will be the Social Worker is going to be with Kayla?

\- ¿Who?

\- My boss- You smiled.

\- Those are really good news- He kissed your head.

\- She said that ours is a very special case and that she would not give it to anyone. At least we are safe that she will do everything in our favor.

\- We will have to invite her to dinner when the adoption was official.

\- Yeah- You laugh.

\- Hey, princesses- Said Samuel in a louder voice- ¿We are going to eat?

\- ¡Yes!- Sophie jumped to her feet- ¡Plants!

\- Not just plants we are going to live, relax…

\- ¡Come on Kayla!- She took her hand gently- Bring Shongo with us ¡We must wash our hands to eat!

\- I never get to the sinks- Kayla complained.

\- I have a step. And if don’t, Mommy or Daddy gets us up.

Even with Samuel hugging you, you see the pair of girls, taken from the hands, walk to the bathroom on the same floor, what you found extremely adorable.

You turned in his arms, to be able to face him and caressed his dark hair.

\- Samy…- You felt him caress your back.

\- Mhm- He look at you.

\- I am part of this beautiful family thanks to you… My love…

\- Shut up, ma'am- He smiled, before kissing your lips.

\- Honey- You savored his lips- Now that you’re more father than before… I don’t know… You seem even more sensual.

\- I’m really like wine, I improve with the time…

\- I’ll have to get drunk with you- You kissed him deeply.

\- I love that idea- He purred in your mouth.

Sophie and Kayla left the bathroom, to which the major of them pointed out to both of you.

\- ¿You see?- Sophie said- I told you. They are pure love.

\- Cute- Kayla smiled adorably.

Samuel released you slightly, before looking at them for a second.

\- Arrrgggg- He said in a rare voice, putting hands like claws and taking a step towards them- ¡I see two adorable little girls! ¡They must be sweet! ¡I’ll eat them!

You laughed as you watched him run slowly towards them at the same time they both laughed and screamed locking herself in the bathroom.

\- ¡Nice washed!- He warned from the door- And then come down.

You smiled, deeply in love with that lovely father.


	42. Chapter 42

After an entire day with the newcomer, and after lying Sophie, you went back to your room There, sitting between the sheets was your husband, gently brushing Kayla’s brown hair. You sat next to her, looking at her.

\- ¿Well, Kayla?- You smiled- ¿Did you like being with us today?

\- Yes- She nodded.

\- ¿What did you like most?

\- Chocolate Cookies and Shongo- She lifted her teddy bear.

\- ¿Anything else?

\- Yes…- She looked down- You don’t shout.

\- ¿Did you like us not to shout?- Samuel asked.

\- Yeah. My dad always screamed. Not you. Sophie said you were pure love. It is true.

\- ¿Why do you think he screamed to you?- You investigated.

\- He said that he gave us love, but I don’t know, because my mom did not hit me and she loved me.

\- ¿Did he hit you, too?

\- He hit mom a lot… One day he hit me, and he told me that he loved me. Mom hit him hard and pushed him, and he got angry and grabbed a knife and hurt her…

\- ¿What?- Samuel looked at you for a moment- Beautiful… ¿Did you see that your dad was hurting your mom?

\- I saw that he hurt her, but I ran- She said- Daddy found me, was full of blood. He was crying. He looked at me and went to drink. I did not get out of my room. I was scared. There was a lot of noise. A policeman showed up and took me.

\- You did good- Samuel sat her on his lap- You were very, very brave.

\- ¿Why you two give so many kisses?- She looked at you.

\- Because we love each other- You smiled tenderly- And the loving couple kiss in the mouth. To Sophie and you we will give kisses to the cheeks. Because we love you.

\- ¿Me too?- She smiled.

\- Of course, Kayla- Drake laugh- Also, many and noisy, full of love.

\- ¡To me!- Kayla touched her two chubby cheeks.

Samuel lifted her a little and give her a long, noisy kiss on her cheek, while you did the same on her other cheek, leaving her half crushed between the two. When the two of you separated, she just laughed.

\- ¿You see?- You kissed her hair- This is how love is given. Love does not hurt or scare.

\- Love is beautiful- She said.

\- And it will be nicer if you decide to stay- Said Samuel- ¿Do you want to stay?

\- ¡Yes!- She clap- ¡I like my new family! ¡Sophie is cute! ¡Daddy is good! ¡Mommy is love!

\- You’re beautiful- You grunted, lifting her in your arms and kissing her cheek, hearing her laugh- Lovely. I eat you with kisses.

\- Tickles- Laughing the girl, hiding her neck.

\- Well… Well…-Samuel sat down- Queen Elinor, Belle, it’s time to sleep…

\- Of course… Flynn- You laughed- Come on, beautiful… Here, between us.

\- And Shongo- She lay down, hugging her bear.

\- Good night princess- Samuel kissed her forehead.

\- Anything, you wake us up- You kissed her too- Sleep well.

\- Yes- She curled up- You two, kisses.

Laughing both gave a long and affectionate kiss above her.

\- Cute- She smiled- Goodnight.

You lay down, looking at her, and you slept soon, happy.

When you woke up the next day, you felt a hand in your hair, moving delicately. You opened your eyes, seeing that you were on your side, with Kayla in your arms. Samuel was on his side, facing you, caressing your head with Sophie sleeping in his chest.

He, disheveled and with a sleeping face, smiled widely.

\- Hi- He whispered.

\- Hi- You smiled slightly.

You saw him sigh widely, while stroking the cheek of the three women in that bed.

\- Two little angels and a goddess- He smiled- I must be dead.

\- Silly- Your laughing low- ¿What time is it?

\- Extremely early…- He yawned, then rubbed his face against the pillow- Sleep, now that the little devils are in their other world.

\- Good idea- You yawn, closing your eyes.

You went back to sleep fast.

A strange sensation woke you up again. You opened your eyes while rubbing your forehead and you saw Kayla and Sophie laughing in a low voice.

\- ¿W-what?- You mumbling, sleepy- ¿Who licked my forehead?

They pointed to each other.

\- Don’t fool me, Sophie- You looked at her- You are insane, and only the insane lick like that…

\- ¡I win!- Kayla celebrated.

\- ¡Ho!- Sophie complained.

\- ¡Hey!- Samuel appeared by the door- Leave Mommy alone. Come on. To wash and to breakfast.

Both girls got out of bed, running. Drake entered slowly and kissed your mouth gently.

\- You look beautiful- He purred.

You smiled, disheveled and looking like a beast after hibernating.


	43. Chapter 43

A couple of months were made water between your fingers, more now that you were the official mother of two girls who had nothing of you, except the marks of your lips on your cheeks.

Kayla, once she had been established, showed her great joy, her calmness and her personality slightly more calm than Sophie’s. Was also obvious that she was the mom’s daughter, since in any “battle”, the bands formed immediately and she ended up on your side. She would be a girl with a very promising future in what she said would be as older: a doctor.

It was Samuel who joked on which both would care for different living beings. One to humans and the other to plants.

Sophie was still the craziest, astute and intelligent of the two, with strange ideas coming out of nowhere, but always with her objective of “big sister”, taking care of Kayla as if they had been together for years.

It seemed funny to you to see Elena, totally fascinated with both girls, in such an exaggerated maternal way that you were worried about Cassie’s future. By his side Nathan remained happier than Samuel himself, knowing that his brother now had a huge family that had catapulted him to the highest clouds of joy.

And as he had already told you, Samuel and you, looked radiant, full of life and with a happiness on the faces difficult to eliminate.

Knowing that everything had gone so well, you wanted to celebrate. Was only necessary leave a couple of girls at they uncle’s house.

You felt your body boiling, your throat dry, your heart drowned in your neck, sweating. Lying face down, you also felt Samuel above your body, penetrating you firmly, holding your arms and growling lustfully in your neck. You loved celebrate like this.

\- ¡Oh my God!- He moaned, frantically embissing you- ¡Mommy! ¿How do you do that? ¡You make me so horny!

\- Oh shit…- You complained pleasantly, immersed in ecstasy- Sam…

\- Look to you… look to you…- He bit your neck gently, filling your pussy with his cock- As I like… Yes… So ecstatic that you can’t control yourself…

\- D-Daddy- You patted his arm- F-fuck…

He already knew meant that you pat his arm. You were giving him a green light to give you an orgasm, for the third time on that night.

Samuel clung to you with strength, emitting long groans, concentrating on rubbing the most delicious part of your interior. Your mouth open began to give soft moans which increased the power and your legs began to tremble slightly.

The pleasure seemed to explode inside you, forcing you to give a long yell while you heard him call you several times, moaning and growling, filling your interior with a hot cum that you always loved to feel.

\- S-sam…- You breathed agitatedly- N-no more… Please…

\- Don’t worry…- He lay down next to you, almost more tired than you- I can’t… either…

You creep without strength to his chest, snuggling in him, rested. For a long time you stayed listening to his rampant heart reducing the speed, while one of his hands lightly combed your messy hair.

\- We must get a babysitter once a month- He whispered- And do this more often…

\- At the moment, Nathan and Elena are enough.

\- True- He laugh gently, stretching- Got damn, I’m going to sleep so well today.

\- Yes- You hugged him while stretching- I love when you stretch like this… Your tight body feels so good…

\- I know… I’ve seen your eyes get lost in a thousand fantasies when you see me exercising- He tickled your neck.

\- It’s not my fault if you’re sexy- You laughed lightly.

Samuel took your chin and brought you gently, kissing your lips long, with a perfect blend of affection and desire. You snuggled in him, rubbing his chest with your hands, drinking the elixir of love that dwelt in his mouth.

\- Sweetie- He purred, caressing your back- ¿Do you want us to adopt another girl? ¿Or a boy?

\- ¿What?- You looked at him- No, God… I barely can deal with those two crazy women.

\- Oh… Okay.

\- ¿Do you want a third girl or a boy?

\- No, not really. I thought you want. And I want to satisfy you in all possible ways.

\- You have given me two precious daughters, a comfy home, the most exquisite homemade food of my life, love in infinite quantities and the most incredible sex on this side of the universe… Believe me, I can’t be more satisfied… And if don’t, you ask to my pussy which has not yet contracted after so much man…

\- Okay- He laughs hard- I believe you.

\- I love your laugh Samy- You hugged him tightly- God… I love everything about you…

\- And I love you, my queen- Kissed your cheek- My precious…

Samuel gentle squeezed you, thinking how fortunate he was in having you and your two daughters, and the rest of his family.

He knew that a life was waiting for him, full of ups and downs and home adventures with his house full of damsels, and that only makes him even more joyful.

Time ago was spending his days in a miserable Panama prison, without future or reason of being, and now he could not imagine a more perfect life than that, plagued with mysteries of events that had not yet happened, of the achievements of his daughters, of anger and fights, of love, caresses and sex.

And all thanks to what he had found in a girl, for a sort of fate, a pinch of himself.

The End


End file.
